A Gateway to the Stars
by Janet2
Summary: After a car accident Steve and Jesses world expands beyond their wildest dreams. (This is not new, just re-located from another place) (No-one read it there - boo hoo!!)


1 Background to Stargate SG1  
  
The Stargate is a gateway that can move an object from one point in space to another.  
  
2 SGC Personnel  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill – CO of SG1. Returned to duty to lead the team. Slightly  
  
anarchic, willing to flout the rules but usually gets the job done.  
  
Major Samantha Carter – Astrophysicist, she deciphered the Stargate address  
  
system.  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson – An archaeological expert, it was he who cracked the code  
  
activate the Stargate.  
  
Teal'c – A Jaf'fa, the only non-human member of SG1. Has a symbiot inside him  
  
which is often referred to as 'Junior' back Jack.  
  
General Hammond – CO of the SGC, he co-ordinates all missions.  
  
Dr.Janet Frasier – Chief Medical Officer for the SGC  
  
Enemy : Goa'uld - a parasitic species who take humanoids as their unwilling hosts. They impersonate Gods, some even believe themselves to be Gods.  
  
Allies: Tok'ra – a parasitic species like the Goa'uld, but who are the Goa'ulds sworn enemy.  
  
Apologies to those Stargate fans who are more technically minded than I am.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Jesse, will you please hurry up!" Steve's voice came impatiently from being the wheel of his truck as he watched his friend struggling under a mountain of camping gear.  
  
"okay, okay," Jesse's voice was lightly muffled from behind the large pile of equipment he was carrying. Reaching the back of the truck, he tipped it all in and it clattered nosily before coming to rest next to Steve's, much smaller, pile.  
  
Looking through the small window in the back of the cab Steve said, " Just how long do you think we're going away for Jess? There seems to be enough for a month in there."  
  
Climbing into the cab next to Steve, Jesse said ,"I like to be prepared for every eventuality."  
  
Turning on the engine Steve pulled the truck away from in front of Jesse's condo and nosed it out into the traffic.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm doing this," grumbled Jesse.  
  
"You're doing this because you lost that bet," grinned Steve, before carrying on," maybe that will teach you not to go after the same girl as me!"  
  
"She only chose you because you were wearing those black jeans," Jesse was in full grumble mode, "Who can compete with those jeans?"  
  
Steve grinned into the darkness, that was why he'd worn those trousers. Modest though he was, he knew very well the effect those jeans had on women. Reaching out a hand to pat his seriously disgruntled pal on the head he said, "C'mon Jess it'll be fun. A weekend under canvas, watching the stars, talking."  
  
"Hmph,"was the only reply from the passenger seat.  
  
However, by the time they had arrived and set up camp Jesse was feeling more cheerful. Despite all his grumblings he was pleased to be able to spend some quality time with his best friend. Although they did spend a lot of time in each others company, more often than not they were involved in a case or working at Bobs. This weekend would give them some time to just kick back and talk.  
  
Much later, by the light of the campfire and happily munching on roasted marshmallows the two friends fell silent and contented themselves with looking up at the night sky. Jesse was fascinated to find that the longer he looked up the more stars he could see. It felt as if they were turning themselves on just so that he could count them. One star in particular caught his eye and he nudged Steve, who had leaned back onto his bedroll with his eyes shut. "Hey Steve, look at that star over there!"  
  
When Steve neither moved nor spoke Jesse nudged him, non too gently, with his booted foot.  
  
"Ow," Steve complained, sitting up and rubbing his ankle, "what did you do that for?"  
  
Pointing up at the sky Jesse said, "Look at that over there Steve. Does that look like a star to you?"  
  
Squinting, Steve followed Jesse's finger and said, "Yeah," and went to lay back down again.  
  
"No, it's too bright Steve and it isn't blinking like the rest of the stars do, it's like a steady beam."  
  
"So what do you think it is Jess? Your alien love goddess wanting another chance to ravish your little body?"  
  
Throwing a cooling marshmallow at his friend, where it stuck on the side of Steve's head, Jesse said, "Very funny. You know very well that there was no alien love goddess."  
  
"True. But for a while there ET, you weren't quite so sure were you?" he sighed and continued, "Give it a rest Jess, it's been a long day and I want to go to rest."  
  
Reluctantly Jesse subsided, although he kept an eye on the star until he and Steve finally turned in later that evening.  
  
********************  
  
Major Samantha Carter clicked her tongue in irritation. She along with the other three members of SG1, the flagship team of the Stargate Command (SGC), had been given a few welcome and well deserved says of R&R. Daniel was in his lab deciphering the writing on some of the artefacts that they had brought back from their latest mission. Teal'c was in his quarters meditating. As for their CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill, well he was the reason for her current state of irritation. He had wanted to drag Sam off to his cabin and initiate her into the joys of fishing. However, she had had other ideas for there was a fascinating piece of Goa'uld technology that she had been it itching to get her hands on ever since SG7 had brought it back through the gate. It wasn't Jack's suggestion about fishing that was her current source of irritation however. It was Jack being at a loose end that was annoying. To be specific, it was Jack being at a loose end in her lab, distracting her. Finally Sam could take no more. She carefully placed the circuit board she had been dissecting down on her workbench and turned to face her CO and friend. "Jack, no matter how much you try to wind me up I will NOT go fishing with you."  
  
Feigning ignorance of his tactics Jack said, " I'm not trying to wind you up Sam," picking up the circuit board that she had recently been looking at he carried on,"I just don't see how this can be more interesting than pitting your wits against the denizens of the deep."  
  
Sam looked at him.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Sam. You need to get out of this stuffy lab. Get some fresh air. Relax."  
  
Raising a beautifully sculpted eyebrow at him Sam said, "Relax? Since when did you know the meaning of the word?"  
  
Just as Jack was about to defend himself a knock came on the lab door. Throwing him a 'saved by the bell' look Sam called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal a guard wearing the standard green camouflage gear worn by all who said, " General Hammond wants to see you both in the briefing room at once. Dr.Jackson and Teal'c are on their way."  
  
Hurrying along the metal lined corridors, past white coated technicians scurrying between tasks, armed soldiers standing guard outside locked doors holding highly classified material. They reached the stairs leading up to the briefing room at the same time as Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"What's going on Teal'c?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I do not know O'Neill. I was summoned from my meditation to the briefing room. Perhaps if we enter, we will find out," responded the tall Jaf'fa, using the matter of fact tone that his friends had come to understand.  
  
"I wouldn't lay money on it," muttered Jack as he led the way up the curling metal staircase.  
  
Entering the briefing room the four members of SG1 saw their commanding officer General George Hammond staring through the glass wall into the gateroom. On hearing their arrival he turned to face them, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"SG1, sit down please."  
  
All four sat and looked expectantly at the man that, over the years, they had come to admire and respect.  
  
"We've had a communication from the Tok'ra," he began only to be interrupted by Jack saying,  
  
"That explains the frown. What is it this time? Some new piece of Goa'uld technology that they want to try out on us? I really hope not, because we barely got away with our lives last time."  
  
"It was Selmack," responded Gen. Hammond by way of explanation.  
  
  
  
Sam sat upright in her chair, "Dad? What does he want?"  
  
(Sam's father, Jacob Carter had become a member of the Tok'ra when he agreed to have a symbiot implanted in him. This saved not only his life, but the life of the symbiot whose previous host was dying.)  
  
"Apparently the Tok'ra High Command sent an operative to PC3471 in order to infiltrate the local council in the hopes of gaining information from them. Unfortunately the operative was recognised and has been captured. They want us to go in and er…………….liberate her," as he finished speaking General Hammond looked Jack squarely in the eyes.  
  
For a few seconds Jack met that gaze then, as understanding dawned, his face contorted in aggravation and in a voice of one goaded beyond what he could bear he said, " You have got to be kidding me! Anise? I wish , just for once, she wouldn't use us as her personal cavalry."  
  
"Cavalry O'Neill?" questioned Teal'c.  
  
"Yeah cavalry. Nineteenth century mounted soldiers who went in and saved the damsel in distress. The last chance saloon."  
  
"Anyway," broke in General Hammond who could see by the look on Teal'cs face that he was going to ask further questions, " there is a slight hitch."  
  
"Now there's a surprise," quipped Jack.  
  
Ignoring Jack, Daniel looked over the rim of his glasses and said, "What , er, what sort of hitch General?"  
  
"Well somehow or other the ship that Jacob came in has er……….well I guess you could say it has broken down."  
  
"Where's triple A when you need them?" Jack asked, of no-one in particular.  
  
"Give it a rest Jack," complained Daniel.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Jackson," said General Hammond gratefully, " The ship is stuck in a geo-stationary orbit so, in order to utilise the rings, you will need to take a flight."  
  
"Where?" questioned Sam pleased, despite the interruption to her work, at the thought of seeing her father again.  
  
"Los Angeles," replied General Hammond. He looked at his watch and continued, "This needs to be kept low key, so you will be travelling by a commercial flight and out of uniform. Your flight leaves in three hours and there will be a car waiting for you and reservations at a nearby hotel."  
  
Early the next morning Jack awoke with a start and for a few seconds couldn't remember where he was. Then the events of the day before swan into his mind and he grinned to himself, "LA," he thought,"Sweet."  
  
He rose quietly and padded across to the big windows that overlooked the oval swimming pool outside. The sun had just risen and was peeping over the tops of the tall buildings opposite sending rays of light tumbling down the brickwork, coming to rest on the roof of the car that Jack had parked outside their rooms the night before. A noise from behind him caused Jack to turn around. Teal'c had awoken and had sat up, the covers tumbling down revealing the large cross-shaped incision on his abdomen. No matter how many times Jack saw that he couldn't help but shudder, for he knew that behind that incision was a larval Goa'uld that, in their adult state, caused him and all the SG teams so many problems.  
  
"Morning Teal'c. How's Junior this morning? How'd he take to flying?"  
  
"I believe my symbiot is well O'Neill and has weathered the rigours of flying satisfactorily."  
  
"You know Teal'c," commented Jack on his way to the bathroom, "you put the English language on a total different level."  
  
**********************  
  
Further along the coast Dr. Mark Sloan sat contentedly on his deck, drinking his first cup of coffee of the day. He was also watching the sun rise, but over the ocean not buildings. Ashe sat he heard the sound of Steve's truck pulling into the drive down below. Mark grinned to himself as he wondered if Jesse and Steve were still on speaking terms after two days and nights in each other's company. Best friends they might be, but their relationship was closer to that of brothers and like brothers they were continually squabbling. Two happy voice floated up to him, followed closely by two lots of footsteps as his son and his best friend appeared.  
  
"Good weekend guys," he enquired.  
  
"Terrific," responded Jesse.  
  
"Great," chipped in Steve, he flashed a wicked grin in Jesse's direction before continuing, "Mind you, ET here thought he saw the ship that had come to take him home."  
  
Stopping halfway through pouring a cup of coffee Jesse complained, "Give it a rest Steve. I agreed that I was wrong."  
  
"He saw what?" Mark was understandably confused.  
  
"I was looking up at the stars and saw one that was a lot brighter than the rest and which didn't flicker. So Supercop here decides that I'd seen a space ship and has been ragging on me all weekend," moaned Jesse.  
  
"Okay Jess, I give in. I'm sorry," said Steve.  
  
After drinking a cup of coffee each all three went their separate ways to get ready for the day ahead. Mark was due to teach a few classes, Jesse had a late shift whilst Steve was on duty in a couple of hours.  
  
********************  
  
Back at their hotel Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were eating their breakfast on the balcony of Jack and Teal'cs room.  
  
"According to General Hammond we need to go to the Del Amo Fashion Centre and find an empty sweat shop that Jacob says is the spot for the rings. So we drive there, contact Jacob and Bobs your uncle."  
  
"What do you think we are liable to come up against on PC3471 Teal'c," asked Daniel.  
  
"I do not know Daniel Jackson. Until we hear from Jacob Carter there is little point in speculating," replied Teal'c.  
  
It said much for the rapport that existed between the four people around the table that no-one took exception to the words spoken. They all knew that Teal'c was not being rude , he was merely stating the facts as he saw them. Life, by and large, for Teal'c was black and white. Something either was or wasn't. There was no middle ground. Finishing their meal all four gathered their equipment and took it out to the hire car stowing it in the trunk. Teal'c and Daniel piled into the back whilst Sam slid into the front passenger seat which left the drivers seat free for Jack. None of them had ever been to LA before, so Sam sat with a map spread out across her lap giving Jack directions as they drove along.  
  
*******************  
  
Almost as soon as Steve walked into the squad room he was off out again, or so it seemed to him. A hot tip had been received on the whereabouts of a murder suspect Steve had been hunting for a couple of weeks. Getting out of his car in the car park of the motel where the suspect had been spotted Steve was almost mown down by a silver grey Ford screaming past him at high speed. Flinging himself across the hood of his car he watched as the Ford did a ninety degree left turn and disappear from his view. He leapt back into his own car and roared off in pursuit. Taking one hand momentarily off the steering wheel Steve stuck the portable siren that all police cars had to the roof . He heard the wail it made cutting into the relatively quiet and refined air of the garment district they were speeding through. Steve realised that the Ford was pulling away from him so he pushed his foot further down on the accelerator pedal, feeling the surge of power beneath him a split second before it was translated into a faster speed. Weaving in and out of the traffic Steve kept an eye on the car in front of him, hoping that the erratic driving he was witnessing would not result in an accident.  
  
It was a forlorn hope. Coming up to an intersection, instead of slowing, the Ford increased its speed and flew across. Unfortunately it ran straight into the path of a bright red car that was travelling on a ninety degree trajectory.  
  
****************  
  
"Sir," said Sam, looking back over her shoulder " we should have turned left back there."  
  
Jack tossed her a look of frustration, "Well, if you'd told me that before we were actually on top of the junction I could have done more than wave it goodbye on the way past."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," put in Teal'c, " I believe I can hear a siren in the distance."  
  
"Great, all we need is to be pulled over," muttered Jack, "Pull your hat down Teal'c, we don't want your gold 'star' to be noticed do we?"  
  
The wailing of the siren grew louder. Unfortunately it seemed to be coming from all directions and it wasn't until the Ford slammed into the side of their car and sent them spinning out of control across to the other side of the junction that they realised where they should have been looking. The Ford wasn't quite so lucky, the impact caused it to flip over onto its roof where it lay gently rocking from side to side, with smoke gently billowing from under the hood.  
  
In the car carrying the members of SG1 there was a stunned silence into which came the world weary voice of Jack O'Neill, " Now that was just what we needed," he paused before asking, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I'm fine sir," responded Sam.  
  
"Shaken but not broken Jack," replied Daniel.  
  
When there was no answer from Teal'c his three friends turned to look at him. They were shocked to see him lolling sideways in his seat, only held upright by his seatbelt.  
  
"Terrific," groaned Jack and then jumped as a loud knock rattled in his ear. He looked to his left and saw a police badge framed in the window there, accompanied by a hand indicating that he should wind his window down.  
  
As Jack lowered the glass a voice said, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Our friend is unconscious, but the rest of us are okay. Shaken but unhurt." Jack responded for them all.  
  
"Okay, stay there. Ambulances are on their way." Lt. Steve Sloan stood upright and made his way across to the upturned Ford.  
  
Turning in his seat so that he could see both Sam and Daniel Jack said, "It looks like the mission is on hold for a while. Sam, you stay with Teal'c, Daniel and I will clear out the trunk and see if we can hitch a ride with that cop."  
  
Sam had a little difficulty in restricting the EMT's examination of Teal'c, the last thing they wanted was for someone to see where Junior lived. She managed to get around it by telling the EMT that she was Teal'cs doctor and insisting that she travel in the ambulance with him and that he have a private room as soon as he arrived at the hospital. Privately thinking to themselves that Dr. Travis would have something to say about that, they put the still unconscious Teal's into the ambulance.  
  
Walking across the road to meet Steve who was coming their way, Jack took the bull by the horns and said, " Our car isn't any use to us at the moment, so can we hitch a ride with you to the hospital?" as Steve opened his mouth, whether to agree or not was never decided Jack continued, "Great, thanks. Can we stow our gear in your trunk?"  
  
It wasn't very often that Steve Sloan was steamrollered into anything but , for some reason, this guy had the sheer force of personality to do just that. Opening up the trunk of his car, Steve stepped back and allowed Jack and Sam to place their bags inside. As they did so, one of the bags opened slightly and Steve caught sight of something curved and metallic. He was just about to ask what it was when Jack closed the trunk and said, "Can we get going now? We want to see how our friend is."  
  
Only willing to be pushed so far Steve said, "We'll go in a few minutes, once I've checked that the occupant of the other car is on his way as well."  
  
"Why were you chasing him?" asked Daniel .  
  
"He's a suspect in a recent homicide," replied Steve, "he murdered a stripper."  
  
"Didn't like her act huh?" murmured Jack absently as he watched the ambulance carrying Teal'c and Sam move off.  
  
Satisfied that everything was in hand Steve got into his car, where Jack and Daniel were already waiting. As they drove along he asked, "What are you doing in this part of town? It's not on the usual tourist trail."  
  
"What makes you think we're tourists?" challenged Jack.  
  
"Well, the car is a rental, I saw the sticker on the windshield. The bags that you insisted on removing from your car," he paused, flicked a look at Jack and grinned, "then there are your clothes."  
  
"What's wrong with our clothes?" Jack wanted to know, squirming so that he could see his reflection in the wing mirror.  
  
"They scream out-of-towners,"grinned Steve.  
  
Jack flung a look back at Daniel and commented, "I could get to like this guy." He paused and then asked, "So where are we going?"  
  
"To Community General, the best hospital in LA," said Steve, unable to keep the bias and the pride out of his voice.  
  
"You say that like you really mean it," commented Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Steve, " they have some fine doctors there who have saved my life on more than one occasion. Your friend will be taken to the ER where he will be seen by Dr. Travis an excellent ER doctor."  
  
"How can you possibly know which doctor will see him?" wondered Daniel.  
  
"Because when I left him this morning, he was getting ready for a late shift." Steve replied.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and Steve, catching the gesture, realised how his last sentence could have been misinterpreted hastily continued, "He's a good friend and my business partner. We'd been away for the weekend." He grinned at the recollection, "He lost a bet and I made him go camping."  
  
"Bet?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a girl that comes into our restaurant and Jesse bet me he could get her to go out with him before I could."  
  
"And you won," said Jack.  
  
"Sure did," grinned Steve. He was silent for a few blocks and then chuckled, " Do you know, he actually thought that one of the stars was a space ship? All because it was brighter than the others and didn't flicker as much. Can you believe that?"  
  
"You'd be surprised what I'd believe officer……………?" Jack said.  
  
"Sloan, Steve Sloan," responded Steve to the unspoken question at the end of Jack's sentence.  
  
********************  
  
Jesse was waiting in the ER when the ambulance carrying Teal'c arrived. When the ambulance doors opened he was surprised to see not only the EMT's step out, bringing their unconscious patient with them, but also a beautiful blonde woman. For a few seconds he stood transfixed until a gentle cough in his ear brought him back to the present.  
  
Shaking himself Jesse said, "Right, what do we have here?"  
  
"Male, approx 35-40, RTA. Has been unconscious since we picked him up," the EMT began, shooting a quick look at Sam he continued, "We haven't been able to examine him any further. She wouldn't let us."  
  
Standing up from where he had bent over Teal'c Jesse's face was a picture, "What do you mean, she didn't let you?"  
  
Deciding that she ought to say something at this point, Sam stepped forward and held out her hand to Jesse saying, "Samantha Carter. I am this man's doctor."  
  
Taking Sam's hand Jesse said, "Dr. Jesse Travis. Now why wouldn't you let the EMT's examine their patient."  
  
Sam had had plenty of time to think of an answer and she replied, hoping that Teal'c wouldn't mind what she was about to say, "He has an almost pathological dislike of doctors, nurses. It was only because he is unconscious that we have been able to get him this far. If he'd been awake, they wouldn't even have got as far as the ambulance!"  
  
Glancing quickly at Teal'cs physique Jesse privately thought that he was glad he was still out cold. Looking back at Sam Jesse said, "Well, as he's still out I'd like to have a look at him now," he reached over to take hold of Teal'cs wrist and was surprised when Sam burst out, "No. Leave him please!"  
  
By now Jesse was becoming a little irritated and he turned on Sam saying, "What is going on here?"  
  
Sam, who was rapidly running our of excuses, opened her mouth to speak and was heartily relieved to see Jack and Daniel, along with the seriously gorgeous cop from earlier on, emerge from the lift. As they walked up to Sam they could hear Jesse in full flow, "Look, I don't care how much this guy hates doctors, nurses or even vets! He is my patient now and I need to examine him." Looking across at Steve, Jesse appealed to his friend, "Steve, back me up here."  
  
"It would be a good idea to let Dr. Travis examine your friend," Steve responded.  
  
Jesse, once again, reached towards Teal'c.  
  
As one, Jack, Daniel and Sam said, "No!"  
  
It was at this point that Mark arrived and his gentle, but authoritative voice cut through the babble. "Can someone tell me what is going on here?"  
  
Jesse managed to get in first and explained his problem to Mark, who frowned and said , "Jesse, get on and examine your patient while I talk to his friends."  
  
Jesse had only taken one step towards Teal'c before Jack placed himself between them.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that Dr, Travis," he said, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, bringing out his ID, "I want all non-essential personnel out of here right away."  
  
Reaching across the gap between them Mark took hold of the ID to have a better look, "Army?," he queried, "What's going on?"  
  
"We are on government business and this man is a part of our team," said Jack.  
  
"That's irrelevant," Mark countered, "this man has had a trauma to the head and may have concussion, possibly even internal bleeding."  
  
"Trust me," Jack said,"He will be okay. He's been through a lot worse and survived."  
  
Mark, however, was insistent, "I don't care. This man is a patient of this hospital and, as such, is my responsibility."  
  
Jack sighed, this was getting far too complicated, "Can I have access to a phone please? I need to phone my superior and arrange for this man's doctor to fly out."  
  
Jesse looked at Sam who shrugged and said, "I lied."  
  
Watching the exchange between Jesse and Sam, Steve's mouth twitched in appreciation of her tactics. He had barely noticed Sam at the scene of the accident, he had been pre-occupied with his perp, but from his vantage point on the edge of the confrontation, he was able to study her now. As if suddenly aware of his scrutiny Sam looked up and , to her own great surprise, felt a gentle blush creeping up her face.  
  
Mark, meanwhile, had taken Jack and Daniel along to his office to use the phone. After encountering a look from Jack he said, "I'll wait outside to escort you back to your friends."  
  
Once the door closed behind Mark, Jack said, "You phone Hammond and I'll contact Jacob.." He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the communication device given to SG1 by the Tok'ra the last time they had been involved in a mission together. Looking at it for a couple of seconds he pushed a triangular shaped button on the left hand side of the keypad. Holding it up to his mouth Jack said, " Jacob, are you there? It's Jack."  
  
Out from the device came the disembodied voice of Jacob Carter, " Where are you Jack? You were supposed to be at the rendezvous an hour ago!"  
  
"We ran into a slight hitch. We had a car accident and Teal'c has been injured. We need a couple of days to let Junior do his work."  
  
"We don't have a couple of days to spare Jack. I've just learnt that the Goa'uld are sending a ship to pick Anise up and it will arrive in 72 hours."  
  
Rolling his eyes Jack said, "Terrific. OK Jacob, leave it with me and I'll get back to you."  
  
"Soon Jack, make it soon," replied Jacob.  
  
Turning to Daniel, who was just replacing the receiver on its cradle, Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Hammond says we need to do whatever Jacob suggests and that Janet will be on the next flight out. He also thinks it would be a good idea if I stayed here with Teal'c."  
  
"We can't do this with just two of us Daniel," Jack sounded very frustrated, this was NOT working out. Then an evil grin spread across his face, "Maybe we can enlist the help of Steve Sloan and his buddy."  
  
"What do you think Jacob will do?" Daniel was interested.  
  
"He'll just have to put up with it when arrive won't he?" Jack grinned.  
  
"Selmack won't like it," Daniel sounded less than happy at the prospect.  
  
"Tough," Jack, on his way to the door, was succinct.  
  
AS the door opened Mark looked up from his chair, giving no hint that he had actually been listening at the door through his stethoscope and had been mightily intrigued, "Ready to go back gentlemen?"  
  
Falling into step next to Mark, Jack said, "What do you know about the cop, Sloan? Is he up for new experiences?"  
  
Looking across at Jack, a fleeting smile touched Mark's face and he replied, "I know him quite well and, yes, he's always up for a new experience. Why?"  
  
"Well, with my friend out of commission we need an extra body, perhaps two, to help us complete our mission. Do you think he'd help us?"  
  
"I'm sure he would, providing that you are straight with him," Mark replied, pausing for a while to give his next words some impact, " my son hates it when people lie to him."  
  
"The cop is your son?" asked Daniel.  
  
"That he is," replied Mark, with unmistakeable pride in his voice. He chuckled, "If he agrees to help, you are liable to get Jesse thrown in for free."  
  
"The doc?" Jack was incredulous.  
  
"Don't let that little boy enthusiasm fool you. Jesse Travis is intelligent, a valuable ally and game for almost anything."  
  
"Hmm," Jack was thoughtful as the three men entered the room where Teal'c lay. Shutting the door behind him, Jack looked around the room.  
  
"Doc, is there anywhere private that we can talk?"  
  
"My beach house is not far from here, we could use that." Mark offered.  
  
"OK. Daniel, you stay here with Teal'c," looking across at Mark he said, "Can you arrange for a private room."  
  
When Mark looked as if he was going to renew his protest about examining Teal'c Jack held up his hand and said, "Trust me doc, Junior will look after him and our own doctor will be here soon."  
  
*******************  
  
Sometime later, having supervised Teal'cs installation into a private room, everyone sat in Mark's living room making small talk whilst Mark mad some coffee. Steve was his usual laid back self, relaxing back into his chair taking every opportunity, subtle or otherwise, to observe Sam. Jesse, on the other hand, sensed that something out of the ordinary was happening and was on the edge of his seat with eager anticipation. Handing round the coffees Mark sat down, looked Jack straight in the eye and said, "You have our undivided attention."  
  
Having briefly discussed the situation with Sam and having her agreement, although she too, was unsure of her father/Selmack's reaction, Jack began ," I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter – Jack and Sam- and we are both members of an outfit known as the SGC."  
  
"SGC?" Jesse broke in, "what kind of outfit is that?"  
  
Flicking his friend a look, Steve said, "Give the man a chance and he will explain. Won't you?" he finished challengingly.  
  
"SGC stands for Stargate Command,"continued Jack.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, "interrupted Mark, "but that sounds like something you'd get in a programme on the SciFi Channel."  
  
"I was just about to explain what the Stargate is," said Jack. He looked across at his colleague and said, "Sam?"  
  
Flinging him a resigned look , for she had been expecting Jack to pass the buck on this one, Sam began, "Well, to put it simply…………"  
  
From across the room she heard Jack mutter, "This should be worth hearing!"  
  
Frowning across at him Sam continued, "The Stargate is a round portal that can move an object from one point in space to another instantaneously. This is done by generating an artificial wormhole. The wormhole is created when one Stargate dials the address of another gate in the system. It's rather like the connection made when someone on one phone, dials the number of another phone."  
  
Sometime during Sam's explanation, Jesse's face took on the look of total understanding mixed with severe annoyance. He sat back in his seat, looked at Steve and said, "Is this a belated April Fools' joke Steve? A carry on from the weekend?"  
  
"Honestly Jess, it isn't a joke. Well not by me anyway," Steve was outraged innocence.  
  
"It's no joke," continued Sam, "the Stargate system is vast and goes to many different worlds around the galaxy, We've travelled to many of them ourselves, met many different species…"  
  
"Boldly going where no-one has gone before," jumped in Jesse, sceptically.  
  
Realising that it would take more than just words to convince the three, very doubtful , men in front of him, Jack stood and said to Steve, "I need something from one of my bags Lt? May I?," and held his hand out for Steve's car keys which, after a brief hesitation, Steve threw across.  
  
A couple of minutes later Jack returned with one of their bags flung carelessly over his shoulder. Dropping it to the floor, he opened the zip and reached in ,grasped hold of something and brought it out for everyone to see. It was the curved piece of metal that Steve had caught a glimpse of earlier on. Looking up Jack saw that, whilst unusual, the weapon he now held, only elicited polite interest and no more. He sighed, a practical demonstration was obviously needed.  
  
"Carter?" he said, handing the object the Sam, "show them."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked, not quite believing what Jack was asking her to do.  
  
"Zap me," he said, standing back up and holding his arms out from the sides of his body.  
  
"Jack, are you sure?" Sam pushed further.  
  
"No, but do it anyway," he paused and continued, "make sure it's on its lowest setting and only zap me the once."  
  
"Okay," Sam was still unsure about Jack's methods but, like him, she knew that time was of the essence. Standing up she activated the gun.  
  
  
  
As Jesse, Mark and Steve watched, the top of the 'S' shape rose up away from the handle, like a cobra preparing to strike, with a sound like a high pitched whine, closely followed by a click as it locked into place. Before they were aware of what was happening Sam had pointed the weapon at Jack and fired. A lightening like streak leapt from the end of the weapon and enveloped Jack in a blue haze. He twitched for a few seconds before collapsing back onto the sofa saying, " Damn, that hurts! Why do I do these things?"  
  
As Sam had fired the weapon, Steve leapt up and knocked her to the floor, the gun spinning out of her hand and flying across the floor where it lay, half hidden, by one of the large plant pots in the room. Mark and Jesse, meanwhile, had rushed across to tend to Jack. He waved them away saying, "I'm fine. I'll glow in the dark for a while, but I'm fine."  
  
Sam, meanwhile, was struggling to get out from underneath Steve. Pulling himself together Jack called across, " Let her go, she hasn't hurt me."  
  
Somewhat reluctantly Steve let Sam go. "Boy," he thought,"she sure felt good."  
  
Sam scrambled to her feet, throwing both Jack and Steve filthy looks. She wasn't sure who she more angry with, Steve for the rugby tackle or Jack for putting her in the line of fire in the first place.  
  
Now that the initial surprise was over Jesse walked to where the gun lay and gingerly picked it up. He turned it over in his hand, examined it and his hand hovered over the trigger. Jack reached across and snatched it out of Jesse's hand saying, "Don't do that!"  
  
For a few seconds everyone stood like statues looking at each other, not sure what to do next until Mark said, "Why don't we all sit down?"  
  
Jack looked around at the three strangers. Mark was thoughtful, Steve looked as though all his pre-conceived notions of the world had just been thrown out of the window. As for Jesse, he looked, or so Jack thought, like a kid who had been thrown through the door of a candy store and told to 'knock yourself out!'. He smiled inwardly to himself, it felt such a long time since he had had that much youthful enthusiasm. It made him feel old.  
  
"So," he asked, "do you believe us?"  
  
Exchanging a look with Mark Steve said,"Okay, lets assume………for a second……. That you are telling the truth. What do you want from us?"  
  
"We need your help on a rescue mission," said Jack.  
  
"I'm in," leapt in Jesse.  
  
Throwing his friend a look, Steve continued, "Rescue who and from where?"  
  
"We need to rescue an operative of one of our allies, a group called the Tok'ra," said Jack.  
  
"Tok'ra?" asked Mark.  
  
Jack looked across at Sam. She was far better at explaining things than he was. Besides if anyone could persuade Sloan to go it was Sam, he'd seen the looks that had been exchanged.  
  
Sam began, " As I said earlier, there is a large network of Stargates. We don't know for certain how it originated, but we do know that they were used by a race of aliens known as the Goa'uld. They are a race of snake like creatures that take over the body of a humanoid host and have a symbiotic relationship."  
  
Jesse couldn't contain himself, "How do they do that?"  
  
"Trust me kid," responded Jack, absently rubbing his neck where a Goa'uld had entered his body once, "you don't want to know."  
  
Sam continued, "We believe it was the Goa'uld who impersonated many of the gods of ancient Egypt – Hathor, Ra and many others, but that's Daniel's area of expertise."  
  
"I take it," interrupted Steve, "that they are not nice to know."  
  
"To put it mildly," Sam commented, flashing a grin at Steve.  
  
"At the risk of sounding like a broken record," put in Mark, "the Tok'ra?"  
  
"They are similar to the Goa'ulf in that they have a symbiot , but there similarity ends. The Goa'uld hold their humanoid hosts hostage, never allowing their hosts consciousness to surface. The Tok'ra live in harmony with their humanoid host."  
  
"Yeah, it can be real hard to know who you're talking to until you realise that each one has a distinct voice," put in Jack.  
  
"Different voice?" Steve queried.  
  
"The host speaks in his or her own voice, whilst the symbiot sounds like something that's gone through a voice synthesiser."  
  
Mark said, "So your friend back at the hospital is a member of the Tokr'a?"  
  
"Teal'c? No, he's a Jaffa," said Sam, thinking how confusing this all must be to these three men.  
  
"A what?" asked Jesse.  
  
"A Jaffa is a host to a larval Goa'uld until it becomes mature. A sort of incubator if you will," Sam continued.  
  
"So?" asked Jack, aware that Jacob would be getting anxious, "will you help?"  
  
"Would we get to travel through this Stargate?" Jesse asked hopefully.  
  
"No, we would travel on a ship that the Tok'ra have liberated from the Goa'uld."  
  
"I suppose," put in Steve, he still wasn't 100% convinced, "that the 'star' Jesse saw was the ship you are talking about."  
  
"Probably," responded Jack in a very matter of fact voice.  
  
"Will you help us?" Sam appealed directly to Steve, " The only problem is that we won't know exactly what we are walking into until we talk to my dad."  
  
"Your dad," queried Mark.  
  
"Yes, he's a member of the Tok'ra and he's on the ship that we'll travel in."  
  
Steve looked at Jesse whose whole aura had taken on the mien of an eager puppy who had just been told that he was going for a walk in a forest – all those trees! He sighed and looked across at his dad, who returned the look and Steve knew that, had Mark been asked, he'd go.  
  
"Okay, I'm game," he said. Looking across at Jesse he grinned , jerked his thumb in his friends direction and continued, "Him too?"  
  
"Him too," agreed Jack, and laughed as Jesse punched the air in triumph.  
  
*******************  
  
Amanda was in her lab, perched on one of the high stools, pouring over some reports. She was aching and she stretched, rubbing her hands across her neck and shoulders in an effort to release some of the tension. As she opened her eyes Amanda was surprised to see a face that she recognised from her med school days walk past. Hastening to the door, she wrenched it open and called out after the retreating figure, "Janet? Janet Frasier?"  
  
The figure topped, turned and a wide smile broke out on her face, "Amanda Bentley, well I never" How are you?" as she spoke, she moved towards Amanda and the two women embraced.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm here to see a patient. He was in a car accident today and I'm told he's in one of the private rooms."  
  
"Oh," replied Amanda, "the patient no-one was allowed to examine."  
  
Janet grinned back at her, "Now why am I not surprised that that has done the rounds already? Hospital grapevine works faster than the Internet."  
  
"I'll show you the way," said Amanda, " we can talk as we walk."  
  
The two friends rode in the elevator to the private floor chatting all the way. Stepping out, Amanda walked across to the nurses station and asked for Teal'cs room number, When Janet moved off in the direction of the room Amanda followed saying, "Would it be possible for me to sneak a peek at this mystery man?"  
  
"I'm sorry Amanda," Janet was truly regretful, " you can't. I wish you could."  
  
"Oh, okay," Amanda was disappointed, "Look, when you're free swing by the path lab and we'll have a good catch up session."  
  
Back in her lab Amanda pondered over Janet's refusal. She couldn't for the life of her figure out was could be so secret that a fellow doctor couldn't see it. Deep in thought the ringing of the phone made her jump. She reached out a shaky hand to pick up the receiver and said, "Amanda Bentley, path lab. Oh, hello Mark what can I do for you?" Listening for a couple of minutes she said, "Yes I've heard about the mystery man. In fact I've seen his doctor, she 's an old friend from med school. What's that? Jack says to tell me all about Junior? Okay"  
  
Amanda put the phone and exited her lab muttering to herself, "I hope that Janet understands that."  
  
Making her way to the private floor Amanda knocked gently on the door of Teal'cs room and waited. Slowly the door opened and Janet stepped out, very careful not to give Amanda a glimpse of what was the other side.  
  
"What can I do for you Amanda?" she asked.  
  
"I've just spoken to a friend of mine, Mark Sloan and he gave me a message from someone called Jack. He said Steve and Jesse were going with him and Sam. Also that you were to tell me all about Junior," looking at Janet, Amanda was surprised to hear her friend chuckle.  
  
"That sounds like Jack," she commented, opening the door wide to allow Amanda to precede her into the room.  
  
Entering the room Amanda saw two men. One, of slight build, was looking out of the window and the other, even more muscular than Steve, was lying unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Daniel," said Janet, "I'd like to introduce Dr. Amanda Bentley, a friend from med school."  
  
Daniel swung round and Janet forestalled his question by saying, "Jack said it's okay."  
  
"Okay," he said, walking forward and holding out his hand, "Hi, my name is …….."  
  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson," finished Amanda, awe in her voice.  
  
A confused frown creased Daniel's face, recognition was not something that he was used to , especially not in the recent past. "You know me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I went to a seminar that you gave on Egyptian hieroglyphics a few years back. It was fascinating," enthused Amanda, "but I haven't heard anything recently. It seemed like you'd disappeared off the face of the earth."  
  
"Funny you should put it that way," grinned Daniel.  
  
By this time Amanda was really confused and it showed in her face. Janet decided to put her out of her misery. She spoke to Daniel, "Jack said that Steve and Jesse, whoever they are, are going to meet Jacob and we were to tell Amanda about Junior."  
  
"For goodness sake"" interrupted Amanda, "who is Junior? It surely can't be that man in the bed!"  
  
"No it isn't," started Daniel, "Look is there somewhere else we could go to talk?"  
  
"I know of a terrific BBQ joint not far from here, how about that?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Terrific, I'm starving," said Daniel.  
  
"Bring me some take out when you come back," asked Janet, as Daniel and Amanda made for the door.  
  
********************  
  
Steve drove his car back towards the scene of the crash. Sam was next to him in the front seat, whilst Mark, Jack and Jesse were packed together in the back. Mark was there to drive Steve's car back to the house after the other four had departed. Arriving outside the empty building all five got out. Steve handed his keys to Mark and said, "See you when we get back."  
  
Taking the keys and putting them in his pocket Mark said, "If you think I'm going before I see those rings in action, you have got another think coming."  
  
Ever since Jack had told them about the transportation rings, Mark had been smacking his lips in anticipation. Steve looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. Sam returned the look with a grin and said, " You wait 'til you meet my dad. Your one's a pussycat in comparison."  
  
Walking carefully towards the empty warehouse Steve reached round to his right hip, extracted his gun from its holster holding it ready, just in case. Opening the door he peered into the gloomy interior. Shafts of light filtered down from the skylight in the ceiling into which swirled millions of dust particles disturbed from their rest by the opening of the door.  
  
There was the occasional large table scattered about on top of which lay industrial sewing machines, bearing silent testimony to those women who had slaved over them for hours on end. Satisfied that there was no imminent danger Steve stepped back and allowed the others to enter the building. As they walked further into the echoing space, Jesse looked around and asked, "Where will the rings come down?"  
  
"That's the $64,000 question kid," responded Jack.  
  
"It might be useful to speak to dad," said Sam.  
  
"Okay," he said, reaching into his pocket for the com device. Putting it to his mouth he said, "Jacob, are you there?"  
  
"No Jack," the irritation in the voice clear, "I'm on holiday and having a whale of a time."  
  
Looking at Sam and shrugging his shoulders Jack continued, "Sorry Jacob, it took a little longer than we thought. Anyway, four to beam up Scottie. Er……..where are the rings coming down?"  
  
"Stand back and I'll show you Jack," commanded Jacob.  
  
Everyone moved as quickly as they could. They had just reached the wall when a loud high pitched whining sound cut the air. Steve, Mark and Jesse were looking around to see if they could pinpoint the direction of the noise when, from above them, five metal rings dropped, one by one, out of thin air. They were separated from each other by a cushion of air and through the gaps Steve could still see the opposite wall. A bright, luminescent light appeared from the top ring and quickly descended, disappearing through the floor. Just as the three newcomers had assimilated what was happening the rings disappeared in a reverse action to their appearance, with the whining sound they made slowly fading into silence leaving only the echo of the sound in their heads. For a minute there was complete silence. Mark, Jesse and Steve stood unable to totally assimilate what they had just witnessed. Then a smile split Jesse's face from ear to ear and he uttered one heartfelt syllable, "Cool!"  
  
This broke through the tension they were all feeling and the others burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay Jack?" Jacob's voice came through loud and clear.  
  
"Fine Jacob, give us a few seconds to get in position," turning to Steve and Jesse he said, "time to go guys."  
  
Passing Mark, Jack handed him the communicator , "Be back here in 48 hours doc." He pointed at the device and continued, "Remember how to activate it?" Mark nodded.  
  
Steve stopped next to Mark who, now that time had come, was looking apprehensive, "Well I guess I'll see you when we get back."  
  
Placing a less than steady hand on his sons arm Mark said, "Look after yourself son and keep an eye on Jesse as well."  
  
Jack, Sam, Jesse and Steve moved to the spot where the rings had materialised. Speaking into the com device Jack said, "All set Jacob," throwing the device at Mark, who deftly caught it, he continued," We'll keep them safe doc, don't……….."  
  
The rest of what he was about to say was lost as the rings again materialised and all four people disappeared from sight. He stood there looking for a while then, slowly turned and walked out of the door.  
  
*****************  
  
Sitting at a corner in Bobs, Daniel and Amanda were totally engrossed in their conversation. Both felt like they had known the other for years instead of a couple of hours. During the car journey Daniel had explained about the Stargate and what he had been doing for the last few years. He also explained, to Amanda's fascination, about Teal'c and his symbiot and she plied Daniel with question after question. For the moment, though, both were silent as they worked their way through a plate of ribs. Placing a very clean bone on the side plate he had been given, Daniel wiped his sauce covered fingers and said, " You were right about those ribs Amanda, they are wonderful," he took a long draught from his drink before continuing, "How did you find this place?"  
  
Amanda carefully wiped her mouth before answering, "This place belongs to Steve, Jesse and Mark. They bought it after the hospital was blown up, with us in it, a couple of years back."  
  
"It was what?" Daniel asked incredulously. It didn't always occur to him that other peoples lives could sometimes be just as exciting or frightening as his.  
  
Amanda relayed to him the saga of the Sweeney's, from their fathers execution to Mark's kidnapping and Carters subsequent re-capture. At the end of her recital Daniel sat back in his seat and said, "Makes some of our missions seem tame in comparison."  
  
"Trust me Daniel, nothing is dull when Mark is around." Amanda assured him, her love and respect for Mark coming across in every syllable.  
  
Daniel looked at her, "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he does," she replied, "He is like my second father. I can go to him anytime, about anything. He's also very intelligent and has the sharpest mind of anyone I know. He looks at situations in a totally unique way which, more often than not, provides a simple solution to a complex problem."  
  
She paused for a second and said, "I also love Steve and Jesse as well. Will they be alright Daniel?"  
  
" Sometimes our missions can be dangerous," Daniel began, "but I can assure you that Jack and Sam are the best there is and they will take the very best care of Steve and Jesse." He looked at his watch and said, "I'd better get back. Janet gets cranky when she is hungry!"  
  
Amanda stood up saying, "Okay, lets get the takeout for her and go back."  
  
As they were driving back to the hospital Amanda looked across at Daniel and said, " Can I come in as well. I'd love to meet Teal'c if he is awake."  
  
"I guess that should be alright," he replied, pausing for a second he grinned then continued, "especially as you know all about us now."  
  
Janet Frasier had completed her latest set of observations on Teal'c and was recording them when her stomach began to growl. Glancing at her watch she said, "They'd better get back here with those ribs soon, or I shall start gnawing on my wrist."  
  
"It is not a process that I would recommend Dr. Frasier," came a voice from behind her and she span round, a smile creasing her face.  
  
"Teal'c, it's good to see you back with us."  
  
"It is good to see you too," said Teal'c, glancing around the room taking in the pale walls, paintings and floral curtains at the window, "What happened and where am I? I do not believe that this is the SGC."  
  
"You were involved in a car accident Teal'c ," Janet explained," and you were brought here to Community General. Daniel phoned Gen. Hammond and I took the next plane out."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Teal'c wanted to know.  
  
"Daniel is discussing the situation with one of the doctors on staff here. Jack and Sam have gone on the mission."  
  
"Will that not be difficult to accomplish with just the two of them?"  
  
"They have roped in another doctor from the hospital and a local cop."  
  
"It is not wise to take amateurs on a mission of some delicacy,"persisted Teal'c.  
  
It was at this point that Daniel arrived back with Amanda. He smiled as he said, "Welcome back Teal'c. Junior doing his job then?"  
  
"I believe that my symbiot has successfully aided my recovery Daniel Jackson," looking past Daniel to where Amanda stood he continued, "Who is this?"  
  
"Teal'c , this is Dr. Amanda Bentley. Amanda this is my very good friend, Teal'c."  
  
Stepping forward Amanda held out her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Teal'c, Daniel has told me a lot about you."  
  
Engulfing her petite hand in his Teal'c responded, with a raised eyebrow, "Has he indeed?"  
  
Unsure about the blandness of the response Amanda shot a confused look back at Daniel who said, "You'll get used to him."  
  
******************  
  
Standing with his hand hovering over the controls for the rings Jacob heard Jack's voice coming through clearly. He dropped his hand and activated the rings control, turning to greet SG1 as he did so. It would be good to see Sama again, he mused, he didn't see her often enough. Being a member of the Tok'ra didn't leave much time for family commitments. Still, if he hadn't agreed to the joining he would have been dead long since, so even the infrequency of their meetings was better than the alternative.  
  
The rings appeared and through the bright white light he saw four figures materialise. Some sixth sense told him that something wasn't right and, without thinking, he raised his zat gun to the ready position. The light disappeared and Jacob could see that there were two men that he didn't recognise. Before Jack or Sam could speak, he fired and Steve and Jesse crumpled to the floor surrounded by the same blue haze that they had seen at the beach house.  
  
Looking across at her father Sam was a split second too late in realising his intention. She shouted, "Dad, no don't!" She knelt down checking first Steve and then Jesse whilst Jack, frowning across at Jacob was saying, "Dammit Jacob, couldn't you ask first and then shoot later?"  
  
"Too many men have died doing that Jack," he replied looking across at Steve and Jesse prone on the floor, nodding in their direction he continued, "Who are those guys and more importantly, what are they doing here?"  
  
"The tall one is Steve Sloan, he's a Lieutenant in the LAPD and the other is Jesse Travis, he's a doctor," Jack explained, " As for why there are here. We were involved in a car accident and Teal'c was injured. When we left he was still out cold and I had to leave Daniel there to keep an eye on him until Dr. Frasier arrived. We reasoned that you'd have a plan that involved four people, because that's how many you were expecting, so we roped these two in."  
  
Acknowledging the truth about any plan involving four people Jacob moved to stand by Sam and Jack. By this time Steve and Jesse were slowly coming round, soft groans emanating from both of them. Sam was kneeling over Steve, resting his head on her knee. Jack was next to Jesse slapping him, none too gently, around the face saying, "C'mon doc, wakey wakey!"  
  
A few minutes later found Steve and Jesse propped up against the bulkhead sipping some sort of liquid that Jacob had poured for them. Jesse was still shaking his head trying to clear it of the white noise that seemed to fill it from ear to ear. Steve was quietly conversing with Sam, whilst Jack and Jacob had moved over to the control panel.  
  
"So," Jack questioned, "have you managed to fix this bucket of bolts Jacob?"  
  
"It is not a bucket of bolts Jack and, yes, I have fixed it," replied Jacob, his hackles rising a little at Jack's criticism of his ship.  
  
"So, tell me what trouble has Anise got herself into this time ?"  
  
Before replying Jacob bowed his head, closing his eyes and Jack knew that he was going to be talking to Selmack, Jacob's symbiot.  
  
" I would prefer to wait until your new friends have recovered before explaining the purpose and plan of the mission."  
  
Shooting the man beside him a look filled with cynicism Jack said, "I thought the plan was to pull Anise's butt out of the fire ………again."  
  
"We wish for your assistance is liberating our operative, that is true," said Selmack.  
  
"No kidding," said Jack.  
  
"We can talk in a while Jack," Jacob replied," Meanwhile we need to be on our way. We have less than 72 hours to get there, get in, get Anise and get out again before the Goa'uld arrive."  
  
"How come they aren't using the Stargate?" Jack wanted to know, "What did Anise do, remove the fuse?"  
  
"Something like that," Jacob acknowledged.  
  
"Okay, fire her up Jacob and let's get this show on the road," said Jack, "By the way, how long is it going to take us to get there?"  
  
"About 8 hours at full hyperdrive," Jacob replied, looking across at Steve, Sam and Jesse, "that should give me enough time to brief you on what you're liable to find on the planet and where Anise is being kept."  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Arriving back at the house Mark parked Steve's car and then took his own car to Community General. The first thing he did was to seek out Amanda. He found her in her lab and was in the middle of telling her about the rings when Daniel appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Amanda," he began, before noticing Mark, "Oh, hello Dr. Sloan. I'm sorry I didn't see you there."  
  
"That's alright Doctor Jackson," replied Mark.  
  
"Daniel please," he replied.  
  
To which Mark reciprocated with , "Call me Mark. Did you want to speak to Amanda?"  
  
"I just wondered if you were free for lunch tomorrow?" Daniel asked Amanda, "Now that Teal'c has come to and is recovering he doesn't need Janet and I there all the time."  
  
"That would be lovely Daniel, "Amanda replied, smiling with pleasure.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go out to my house and have a picnic on the beach?" suggested Mark, "I'm on duty during the day, but I can leave you a key."  
  
"Thanks Mark," responded Amanda, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning to Daniel, "is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
"That's settled then," said Mark, "I'll drop the keys off later Amanda. I'll tell you what Daniel. So that you don't feel too guilty, I'll keep Dr.Frasier company for you."  
  
Amanda chuckled, she knew Mark too well, "and the fact that you will have a chance to talk to Teal'c has absolutely no bearing on the matter at all!"  
  
Mark grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Ah, Amanda," he said, "you know far too well."  
  
"I'd better get back and tell Janet to expect a visitor. I'll see you tomorrow Amanda," said Daniel as he left the room.  
  
Mark turned to Amanda and raised his eyebrows. Amanda looked a little sheepish and defended herself by saying ,"He's a brilliant mind in the field of Egyptology and you know that's a hobby of mine."  
  
"And……….." Mark prompted.  
  
"…….the fact that he is gorgeous is just a bonus," Amanda laughed.  
  
Shaking his head Mark said, "You and Steve! Two peas in a pod."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amanda was curious.  
  
"Well unless I miss my guess and, with my son I don't think so, he was quite taken with Major Carter."  
  
Sitting back down on the stool she had vacated when Daniel arrived, Amanda patted the one next to it invitingly and said to Mark, "Do tell."  
  
Needing no second bidding Mark sat and did just that.  
  
****************  
  
Hearing his name being called Jesse reluctantly turned away from the viewscreen and joined the rest of the group, sitting down on the vacant chair that Jack guided him to.  
  
"Okay dad," Sam was saying, " don't you think that you ought to tell us what is going on."  
  
It was Selmack who answered.  
  
"The High Council heard of a healer on PC 3471 who had apparently harnessed healing powers from a plant. It apparently promotes accelerated recovery from wounds and even enhances the work of a symbiot. This isn't something that we want the Goa'uld to gain access to. Unfortunately the ruling council are pro-Goa'uld and wouldn't accept a visit from a member of the Tok'ra, so we decided to send in an covert operative."  
  
"And you chose Anise!" Jack was incredulous, "the only thing she knows about covert operations is how to spell it."  
  
Ignoring the quip Selmack continued, " I took Anise to the planet and left her there. When I arrived back at the appointed time, she was not in her designated position. I went down to the planet and found out where she was. She is being held in a lock-up on the edge of town and is watched by two guards twenty four hours a day. I could not liberate her on my own. I spoke to the High Council and they agreed that I should come to you for assistance."  
  
"So,"asked Sam," do you have any idea of how we might rescue Anise?"  
  
Jacob said, "My original idea was to have you and Daniel go in as a newly married couple looking for a new home. You had been thrown out of your old town, because no-one there approved of your marriage. But as Daniel isn't here, I guess it had better be you Jack."  
  
"Gee thanks ……..dad," commented Jack.  
  
"Hold on dad," interjected Sam, " we will need some back-up on the planet in case something goes wrong and it will need someone with off-world experience. That's you or Jack. We can't leave Steve or Jesse up here on their own, so that means one of them will need to come with me." She finished her sentence and looked across at Steve who immediately said, "I'll do it."  
  
He was looking Sam straight in the eyes and therefore missed the humorous look that passed between Jack and Jesse. Neither Steve nor Sam realised that the attraction they felt for each other was patently obvious to their respective best friends.  
  
With a fleeting glance at his daughter Jacob continued," What I suggest is that you and Steve make your way in town and give them your cover story. Hopefully that will get you in and once in, you'll have 48 hours."  
  
By this time Jesse was almost jumping up down in anticipation, "What do I get to do?"  
  
Steve grinned, he knew how Jesse could come across to people who didn't know him, especially when combined with his youthful looks. What didn't readily come across was Jesse's quick wit, intelligence and downright bravery when the situation called for it.  
  
"You can help me set up the base camp," said Jack," and we'll be the back- up should Sam and Steve need it."  
  
Whilst he felt a little disappointed not to be playing a more active role in the mission, Jesse recognised the logic of what Jack was saying. He also knew that, of the two of them, Steve was the better choice to be in the front line.  
  
Looking at his watch Jacob said, "Okay, we have five hours before arrival. Let's use that time to study what we know of the planet. We also need to teach Steve and Jesse how to use the zat guns, so they kill us or each other."  
  
For the next five hours, Steve and Jesse climbed the steepest learning curve that they could remember. Along with Jack and Sam, they listened as Jacob told them abut the planet. Where the population areas were, trades undertaken, and the manner of dress they were to adopt. Sam and Jack also spent some time teaching them how to use the zat guns. Steve also used those five hours to find out a little more about his 'bride'. He found out that she was highly intelligent, motivated, brave and have a very dry sense of humour. Jack also learnt that Jesse was rather like a book and its cover. That there was far more to him that what was seen from the outside. He began to realise why Steve and Mark obviously valued him as highly as they did. He also began to feel a little more upbeat about the next 48 hours.  
  
Jack, Sam, Jesse and Steve were deep in conversation, discussing the fine details of their mission, when they were interrupted by Jacob's voice saying, "We're here guys."  
  
They moved to the viewscreen as Jacob brought the ship out of hyperdrive into orbit above the planet. Jack and Sam, inured by experience to the view of a foreign planet, simply looked out. Steve and Jesse stared fascinated, unable to fully comprehend that what they were seeing really was a planet millions of miles across space from their own. Following Jack and Sam's lead, they moved to pick up their supplies – food, weapons, clothes and stood in the centre of the circle etched on the floor and waited for the rings to descend around them and send them to the planet.  
  
*******************  
  
Amanda walked through the corridors of Community General with a distinct spring in her step. Those who saw her smiled as she passed by. Amanda was very popular with her colleagues and the buzz on the hospital grapevine was that there was a new someone in her life. Amanda was wearing light grey slacks and a pale yellow top with matching cardigan for her picnic with Daniel. She had been up since eight getting everything ready and had been so nervous that she hadn't eaten any breakfast. A small self-conscious grin flickered across her face as she thought of how long it had been since she had felt like this. Approaching the doors to the private ward, Amanda caught sight of her reflection in the glass doors. Stopping, she patted her hair and smoothed her top down. Satisfied with her appearance, she pushed her way through the doors and after knocking, entered the room where Teal'c lay.  
  
Looking up as Amanda entered Daniel smiled. Like Amanda, it had been a long time since he had felt even the glimmering of an interest in a woman. Not since Sha're, his wife, had been taken by Apophus.  
  
"Hello Amanda ," said Janet, looking over at her friend, "You look nice. Doesn't she Daniel?"  
  
"Very nice," he replied, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, " replied Amanda, glancing at her watch, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, leaning down to pick up his jacket, "See you later Janet."  
  
"Okay. Go on. Have fun. Leave me alone here with the sleeping giant. I don't mind staying behind," Janet quipped.  
  
" I, for one, am very grateful for your continued company, Dr. Fraser," came a voice from the bed .  
  
"Thank you Teal'c. It's nice to know that I am appreciated," Janet turned back to Amanda and Daniel, "Go on you idiots. Go and have a good time."  
  
As they were about to leave Amanda turned back and said to Teal'c, "You are liable to have a visitor at some point. Dr. Mark Sloan has been dying to talk to you."  
  
"I would be very pleased to converse with Dr. Sloan," Teal'c responded, with a slight inclination of his head.  
  
********************  
  
Amanda pulled her hands out of the capacious cool box that she and Daniel had lugged from the car.  
  
"That's the lot," she said, looking round at the array of food on the blanket, "although I think I over catered a little."  
  
"That's okay," Daniel replied taking off his jacket and placing it carefully on one corner of the blanket, "I'm sure that it won't go to waste."  
  
"Oh that it won't, " Amanda laughed, "CJ and Dion will polish off anything that we take back."  
  
"They are your sons, right?" Daniel asked, reaching for a piece of delicious looking quiche.  
  
"CJ is my birth son, Dion is my foster son," Amanda said ,"but I am hoping to adopt him soon."  
  
"What made you decide to foster a child," Daniel was curious.  
  
Between mouthfuls of food and drink Amanda told Daniel how she had met Dion and that she had decided to foster him rather than see him return to the abusive family he was with. She also made him laugh, telling him how Mark had missed two appointments with the social worker because he had been kidnapped.  
  
"Kidnapped, again?" Daniel was incredulous.  
  
"Yes, this time it was by a gangsters daughter who thought he was her father."  
  
"She….er…..thought Mark was her father? Was she delusional?"  
  
"No," Amanda replied, a reminiscent smile on her face, "Her father could have been Mark's twin, they were identical."  
  
By this time the mountain of food had been reduced to a small mole-hill. Both Daniel and Amanda felt extremely full and they lay back on the blanket, Daniel having very gallantly placed his folded jacket under Amanda's head as a pillow. Through a combination of the hot sun and the cool ocean breeze, they both fell asleep.  
  
Stretching, with the feline grace of a pedigree cat that had fallen asleep in the only patch of the sun in the house, Amanda woke. Her eyes still closed Amanda became aware that she was being scrutinised. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she opened them and into her, somewhat watery vision, swam the image of Daniel. He was leaning his head on his right hand and looking down at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Is everything alright Daniel?" Amanda asked sleepily.  
  
"Everything is fine Amanda. I was just sitting here thinking," returned Daniel  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I was thinking how beautiful you are and whether you would mind if I kissed you," he replied with disarming honesty.  
  
"Well……." said Amanda, a prim expression on her face that was belied by the sparkle in her eyes," I'll guess you'll just have to put that to the test."  
  
Daniel, being far less naïve where women were concerned that Jack gave him credit for, recognised a 'go' signal when he heard one. He dipped his head and captured Amanda's mouth with his own, pulling her into a tight embrace with his free arm. It felt good to have a woman in his arms again, though Daniel to himself, as he rolled onto his back pulling Amanda with him so that she lay half across his chest and half still on the blanket. In that position his hands were free to roam and they did, up and down Amanda's body. Occasionally they disappeared under the top that she wore, her cardigan having quickly being disposed of. Both were finding normal breathing difficult to maintain and Daniel, reluctantly, was the first to break the kiss.  
  
"Unless we want to be arrested," he murmured, trying to get his breathing and his hormones under control, "we'd better stop now."  
  
Amanda who had uttered a protesting whimper at being deprived of Daniel's mouth and hands said, "I suppose you're right." She then grinned wickedly and continued, "My house is only ten minutes away and the children won't be home for a couple of hours."  
  
Never before had a picnic been cleared away so quickly. They dumped the coolbox in the trunk and drove, just within the speed limit, to where Amanda lived. Leaving the remnants of the picnic to fend for itself in the hallway, Amanda took Daniels hand and led him up the stairs into her bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them. She turned to find Daniel standing right in front of her . He smiled and stretched out his hands to grasp the hem of the pale yellow top she still wore. Stilling the questing hands with her own Amanda said, "No Daniel," and smiled at his look of surprise and near horror as he suddenly feared his total mis-reading of the situation. "No Daniel," she repeated softly, "let me."  
  
So saying she walked past a stunned Daniel to stand in the middle of the room on a thick, pale cream sheepskin rug. Slowly, deliberately and with infinite grace Amanda removed her every piece of clothing until she stood, naked, in front of Daniel. For a few seconds they stood gazing at each other and then Amanda began to close the gap between them until she stood so close that Daniel could feel the heat of her body through his shirt. Lifting her hands to his chest Amanda unhurriedly began to unbutton Daniel's shirt pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell discarded to the floor. It was Daniel who, this time, stilled Amanda's hands as they reached for his waistband.  
  
"My turn," he said, in a voice that he almost didn't recognise as his own.  
  
Like Amanda he too moved to stand on the rug and carefully discarded the remainder of his clothes. He drew Amanda to him and together they sank, in a flurry of kisses and caresses to the floor, their bodies cushioned by the warm softness of the rug beneath them.  
  
***************  
  
The rings disappeared leaving, as before, Steve and Jesse a little disorientated. Jack and Sam, however, were used to the sensation and immediately began to gather up the equipment.  
  
"Steve! Jesse!" Jack called, "C'mon guys, we need to find somewhere for Jesse and me to hole up while you two are having fun in town."  
  
Dragging themselves into the present, Steve and Jesse picked up the remaining pieces of equipment and followed Sam and Jack along the road. Looking around them both men were a little surprised to note the landscape. All around them was evidence of a thriving agricultural community. The fields were full of tall crops swaying to and fro in the gentle breeze that, now and then wafted across their skin and ruffled their hair. The crop was unknown to all four and Jack, looking across at Sam said, "Do you think that this is the plant Jacob told us about?"  
  
"I don't know Jack, " she replied and looked closely at it as they walked, "probably not though, because this is a crop not a plant and you know how literal the Tok'ra can be."  
  
"Mmm," murmured Jack, his eyes scouring the countryside in the hope of finding a place for him and Jesse wait for Sam and Steve.  
  
Something in the distance caught Steve's eye and pointing he said, "That looks like a building of some sort."  
  
"Well spotted Steve," said Jack in admiration, "Okay guys, let's make for it and give it the once over."  
  
In a very short space of time they stood in front of a very dilapidated wooden building. The shutters barely covered the windows, they were hanging on by one rusty, half broken hinge. Peering in through the window Jesse brushed up against one of the shutters which fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He jumped in the air and uttered a single word expletive that he very rarely used. Looking around he saw the other three helpless with laughter and said huffily, "Thanks guys. That just took ten years off my life."  
  
Subduing his laughter Jack gently pushed open the door a little, poked his head around the edge and peered into the murky interior. Perceiving no immediate threat he fully opened the door and they entered the building. With the light from the open door illuminating the room they were able to make out a table in the centre. Placing their equipment on its surface, they turned to survey the remainder of the building. As their eyes became accustomed to the gloom other pieces of furniture became clear. In one corner was a tall wooden unit. On it were a number of metal plates that had a beautiful embossed pattern which was just showing through the thick layer of dust that covered it and everything else in the room like a blanket. On the far wall was a large inglenook fireplace, tall enough even for Steve to stand up in. Sitting down on one of three chairs in the room Jack said, "Well Jesse, I guess this is going to be home for the next 48 hours," pausing, he looked round and continued, "I've been in worse."  
  
Going to stand by the door Sam said, "If Steve and I are going to make the village before nightfall, we ought to leave soon."  
  
"You're right. You'd better get changed and on your way," Jack agreed, he jerked his head towards the door saying, "Jesse , outside."  
  
For a few seconds Sam and Steve looked at each other, wondering how they were going to manage. It was Steve who finally broke the look and said, with a grin that lit up his entire face, "OK. You face one wall, I'll face the other and we'll do it that way."  
  
A gentle flush suffusing her face Sam agreed and placed her clothes on one of the chairs and turned her back on Steve. From the sounds behind he it was obvious that Steve was changing. In spite of herself Sam simply could not resist the temptation to catch a sneaky peak. As she turned her head her eyes widened and her lips pursed in a silent whistle at what she saw. Steve had taken his shirt off to reveal a well muscled, beautifully tanned torso and arms that Sam knew very well she would not be averse to feeling around her. Hurriedly she turned back and completed her own change. Mentally shaking herself, Sam could not believe the train her thoughts were taking. She was an officer in the airforce, not some air head bimbo. "Get a grip Carter," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Pardon?" Steve asked.  
  
" Oh nothing," Sam countered, "Shall we get going?"  
  
"Fine by me," Steve said, turning round to face Sam.  
  
It was his turn to appreciate the sight of the woman in front of him. His gaze took her in from top to bottom and he liked what he saw. Sam wore a simple thickly woven skirt that just brushed the back of her calves teamed with a cream, long sleeved gypsy style top. Holding each others gaze for a few seconds, they grinned self consciously in an unspoken acknowledgement of their burgeoning mutual attraction, then made their way outside. As they emerged from the building Jack and Jesse looked out , "Hey Steve, nice look," commented Jesse, looking at Steve in his woollen trousers tucked into leather boots, topped off with a long sleeved tunic top.  
  
With a smirk on his face that worried Sam, Jack said, "Very attractive Sam. Well, you'd better get going. Have you got everything you need?"  
  
"Yes thanks Jack, we have," replied Sam and looking up at Steve carried on, "Lets go."  
  
"Okay wife, follow me," laughed Steve.  
  
Jesse and Jack watched their friends walk away down the road then turned back and re-entered the building.  
  
For a while Steve and Sam trudged side by side along the dusty road in silence. A little wary of her thoughts while they were changing Sam was careful to keep some space between the two of them. Still trying to make sense of how she was feeling Sam was shocked to feel a strong hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a muscular torso. Surprised, she looked up and barely had time to notice the grin on Steve's face before it swooped down towards hers. Steve's lips locked onto hers and, before she was aware of it, her arms snaked upwards around his neck and she was returning the kiss with enthusiasm. A little startled by her response Steve was hard pressed not to lose his head, for he had seen what Sam obviously had not. A couple of hundred metres ahead of them he had seen a flash as the sunlight bounced off of a telescope as it poked around the edge of a tree. Reluctantly removing his lips from Sams he pretended to nuzzle into her neck whispering, "There's a guard behind a tree up ahead. I thought we'd better give them an overture to the 'Honeymooners'.  
  
More disappointed than she was prepared to admit Sam murmured into Steve's ear, "Good idea."  
  
Reluctantly pulling away Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and looked up in what she hoped would be interpreted, from a distance, as an adoring gaze. Grinning in appreciation at how quickly Sam caught on, Steve laid a nonchalant arm around her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as they continued on their way. Approaching the spot where the guard was hidden they feigned surprise when the guard stepped out of his hiding place. Dressed in a similar manner to Steve he raised what looked like a crossbow in their direction and challenged them, "You who are strangers to his place, halt!"  
  
Dropping their arms from around each other, Steve and Sam turned to face the guard.  
  
"Don't shoot," said Steve, holding up his hands to show that he was unarmed.  
  
"Who are you and where have you come from?" demanded the guard.  
  
"We come from the other side of the mountains," Steve replied, pointing back towards the distant snow capped mountains.  
  
The guard's gaze took in their appearance, "You don't look like you have travelled that far," he said doubtfully.  
  
"We stopped at an abandoned hut back there and cleaned up a bit," Steve improvised wildly, hoping that the guard wouldn't think to look too closely at their boots which certainly didn't show the wear and tear of a long arduous journey.  
  
"Why come here?"  
  
Placing a protective arm around Sam's shoulders and pulling her close into the warmth of his body Steve replied, "My family didn't approve of my choice of bride. When I wouldn't give her up, my father totally disowned me. Threw me out of the house with only a few changes of clothes." He looked down at the homespun clothing that he and Sam wore, "These are our last set of clean clothes."  
  
Looking the pair of them from top to toe the guard was obviously trying to make up his mind about them. Evidently coming to a decision, he lowered his weapon and said, " Alright. Carry on down the road for 5000 paces and you will see the town. Turn left along the main road and in front of you will be the Town Hall. When you get there say Dominic, that's me, allowed you to pass. The Protector will deal with you from there."  
  
"Thank you," said Sam, as she and Steve began to walk on, with Steve keeping his arm firmly around Sam's shoulders long after Dominic had disappeared from their view.  
  
Looking up at Steve Sam said, "I think you can let me go now Steve."  
  
"I don't know Sam," he replied, the merest hint of a smile in his voice, "We don't know how many other secret look-outs these people might have. We've just given the overture, we'd better go straight onto Act 1."  
  
Unable to decide how serious he was, Sam decided to give in gracefully and kept on walking.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Jack and Jesse were settling themselves in. Jack had just finished deploying their perimeter alarms. Small, square boxes that sent out an invisible beam that linked them all, forming a barrier around the hut. Jesse had spent the time unpacking their provisions. He had emptied the tall unit of metal plates, using the shirt Steve left behind to clear the thick layer of dust. Looking out of one of the windows he spied a well about 25 metres away. Hoping that it actually still held water he grabbed a bucket that was sitting by the door and trudged across to the well. Tying the handle of the bucket onto the rope hanging from a wooden bar suspended above the well opening Jesse lowered it down. He was relieved when, after what seemed like an age, he felt the rope go a little slack and heard a muffled 'splosh', showing him that the bucket had hit water. Quickly filling it up her turned the handle the other way and pulled the, now full, bucket back up. It was harder work this way and Jesse was sweating a little by the time the silver rim of the bucket poked itself over the rim of the wells brick surround. Gingerly sniffing the contents Jesse was relieved to note no noxious aroma. Cupping a hand, he dipped it into the water and took a small sip. The water was cool and cool, adequate for their needs.  
  
By this time the sun was riding low in the sky and light that it gave was rapidly diminishing. Jack lit a fire in the range with some wood that he had found around the back of the hut. Jesse boiled some of the water and had used it to re-hydrate two packs of the dried rations that Jacob had given to them. Finishing his meal , Jack sat back and looked across at Jesses, "So doc," he said, "I guess that your job has it's moments huh?"  
  
Thinking of everything that had happened since he joined the staff of Community General Jesse grinned, "The job does have it's moments," he admitted, " but nothing like what happens when I get involved in one of Steve's cases."  
  
"He lets you get involved?" Jack was surprised.  
  
"Well……..I admit, he doesn't always have a choice," Jesse said, " but we usually help more than hinder."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know about first?" Jesse continued," being infected with a mutant strain of smallpox , being blown up by the sister of a serial bomber or being charged with murder, twice."  
  
"Yeah right," Jack was sceptical, "seriously."  
  
"I am serious," Jesse insisted  
  
"Okay then, smallpox," Jack chose at random.  
  
Jesse explained how he had found Eddie Dempsey wandering around the beach and had taken him back to the beach house. How he was unaware that Eddie was dying from a manufactured strain of smallpox picked up when robbing a house. His voice cracked a little as he recalled how close he had been to dying and how Mark had injected himself with Jesse's infected blood in an attempt to speed up the production of antibodies.  
  
"It was really close," he concluded, "I'd been unconscious for over half an hour by the time Steve came back with the antigen."  
  
Jack was fascinated and by the time Jesse had told the story of the Sweeneys, the sun had fully set and the only light to be seen was from the fire.  
  
"And you still work with Doc Sloan?" he asked.  
  
Jesse gave him a look that forcibly reminded Jack of the look Teal'c gave him sometimes, "He is one of the best people I have ever known. Him, Steve and Amanda are my three best friends in the world and I'd trust them with my life."  
  
For a moment Jack was silent as he reflected that this was exactly how he felt about Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Standing up, in an attempt to shake off the rare moment of introspection he said, " I think we ought to get some sleep, it could be a busy day tomorrow."  
  
****************  
  
Walking up a slight incline Sam and Steve caught their first glimpse of the town where, they hoped, Anise was being held. Glancing quickly at each other they walked on and stopped outside what they took to be the Town Hall that Dominic had described to them. A large man stepped out of the main door and stopped at the top of the steps, looking down at them.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am Steven and this is my spouse Samantha," Steve replied, he and Sam having agreed that their full names would better serve them, "We encountered Dominic and he allowed is to pass. He told us that the Protector would help us."  
  
"Why do you need my help?" the Protector asked.  
  
Again Steve told the story of their trek across the mountains, "We were hoping that you would allow us to start a new life together here."  
  
"Why here?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders and schooling his features into what, he hoped, was a suitably vacuous smile Steve said, " This is the first town we have come across."  
  
Something in his words and expression seemed to strike a chord with the Protector who answered Steve's smile with one of his own and said, "You may stay. We can always use another pair of hands in the fields and you look strong."  
  
"Thank you, " responded Steve.  
  
Beckoning a young woman over, the Protector said to her,"Take these two people to the boarding house and settle them in." Turning to Steve and Sam he said, " Take tomorrow to settle in and we will talk the day after. Feel free to explore the town if you wish."  
  
"You are very kind." Sam put in as they walked away.  
  
The young woman led Steve and Sam back along the main road. As they walked, Sam noticed a small building set slightly back from the rest, with bars on the windows and a burly guard at the door. She budged Steve and jerked her head in that direction. Steve nodded to show that he had noticed it too. Speaking to their guide he asked, "Do you suffer from much law breaking? I notice that there is a guard on the jailhouse."  
  
"Not usually," the girl replied," but we do have someone in there at the moment. They say she is a spy."  
  
Ascending the two steps to the door of the boarding house she opened the door and stood back for Steve and Sam to enter. Shutting it behind them she led them up the staircase and opened a hefty wooden door to their room. "This is your room, "she said and left them alone.  
  
They both looked around the room. Sam particularly noticed the lack of furniture. There was a large wooden framed bed covered with a multi- coloured knitted blanket, a cupboard for clothes, a wash stand and that was all. Before Steve could speak Sam put a finger to her lips. From the depths of her rucsac she pulled out a small device and proceeded to thoroughly check out the room for bugs. A few minutes later, satisfied that everything was safe, she looked over at Steve and said, "All clear."  
  
"Great," said Steve, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's take a walk around the town and get our bearings."  
  
Walking to the door Steve said, "Come on then wife, let's go."  
  
Making her way past him Sam landed a fist, none too gently, into Steve's abdomen and said, "Don't push it buddy."  
  
Rubbing where Sam's fist had landed, Steve followed her out of the room and down the stairs. Hand in hand they strolled around the town, looking in the shops and getting the layout of the town set in their minds, also noting a the time of a guard change. Satisfied that they could make their way out of town in a hurry, Steve and Sam made their way back to the boarding house. They cleaned the dust off of themselves and made their way down to the dining room. Steve led the way to a small table in the corner of the room and together, they sat and ate their meal. Finishing eating Steve leaned across the table and whispered to Sam, "What do we do now?"  
  
"I need to contact Col O'Neill and let him know what's going on. We can do that upstairs."  
  
*****************  
  
Just as Jack was about to crawl into his sleeping bag a soft beeping sound caused him to stop. Reaching into his jacket pocket he activated the Tok'ra communicator and said, "O'Neill here."  
  
"Carter here sir. Steve and I are in the towns boarding house, almost opposite the jail We can watch for the guard changes from here."  
  
"Okay Sam,"Jack said, "Contact me tomorrow. Have a good night."  
  
As he shut the communicator down he saw Jesse looking at him with a grin on his face, "You've noticed it too haven't you? Steve and Sam, I mean."  
  
"Yeah I noticed," said Jack, climbing into his bag, "Your friend is the first man Sam had shown any interest in since Martouf died."  
  
"Martouf ?" Jesse was intrigued.  
  
"He was another member of the Tok'ra that Sam got to know very well. It's a long story," Jack said from the fluffy depths of his sleeping bag.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, "Jesse persisted.  
  
Sighing Jack said, "Like the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra have a symbiot inside of them. Sam was once inhabited, briefly, by a symbiot called Joli'nar. It was removed but left Sam with many of Joli'nars memories and feelings. Jloi'nar and the symbiot that was inside Martouf were involved. Martouf and Sam were attracted to one another anyway, but the relationship that their symbiots had magnified what they felt for each other. Unfortunately Martouf became an unwitting pawn in a Goa'uld plot and was killed. It's taken Sam a long while to get over it."  
  
"Sounds like she and Steve have a lot in common. He doesn't have a great relationship track record either. Most of his girlfriends have either been murderers, been killed themselves or couldn't hack the fact that he's a cop."  
  
"Well Sam won't kill him and she won't mind the fact that he is a cop. Let's just hope she doesn't get killed." Jack said.  
  
"Steve will do his very best to make sure that doesn't happen," Jesse assured him.  
  
Zipping his bag up, Jack turned over and went straight to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Watching the jail from their bedroom window Sam noted the time of the guard change and turned to face Steve. "If they follow a pattern," she said, "the next change will be in four hours time."  
  
Steve was stretched out comfortably on the bed and Sam looked around the room, as if trying to conjure up something to sit on. Steve patted the brightly coloured blanket that covered the bed, "There's room on the bed. I don't bite Sam," he said, seeing her indecision.  
  
  
  
Still unsure of her earlier reaction to Steve's kisses Sam sat gingerly down and swung her feet up so that they were just perched on the edge of the bed. Leaning back, she folded her hands across her abdomen and closed her eyes. She heard the bedsprings creak as she felt, rather than saw, Steve changing position. Opening her eyes, she looked across at him. Steve was on his side, resting his face on his left hand and he was smiling, "Why are you so wary of me?" he asked.  
  
"It's not you I'm wary of Steve. It's me," she replied, " I'm a member of the US military and I'm on a mission. I shouldn't be feeling the way I am."  
  
"And how are you feeling?" Steve asked, knowing full well the answer.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out Steve?" she asked.  
  
"If you have trouble spelling Sam," Steve said, leaning in, "a practical demonstration works for me."  
  
Without giving Sam a chance to think or move away Steve reached across and pulled her to him bending his head to gently kiss her. Momentarily Sam froze and then, with a sigh, gave into her feelings. Her arms snaked up around Steve's neck, her hands linking behind his head allowing his hair to run through her fingers as they did so. Encouraged by this positive sign Steve tightened his arms and deepened the kiss.  
  
It was Sam's hands that began roving first. Running gently down Steve's back, across his shoulder blades that twitched under the touch. Past the small of his back and caressing a well toned behind. Her hands didn't remain there for long though, they moved back upwards to disappear under the homespun material that made up Steve's shirt. His sharp intake of breath at the feel of her soft hands on his bare torso encouraged Sam and she took two handfuls of the material and yanked it upwards over Steve's head. This task was made much easier because Steve had stopped kissing her and was busy removing her blouse as well. In a very short space of time the rest of their clothes lay in a tangled heap on the floor, mirrored by the tangle of legs and arms on the bed above. A long time later Steve and Sam lay replete in each others arms, tucked up under the knitted blanket. Sam let out a not so silent sigh and Steve looked down at her saying, "What's the matter Sam, second thoughts?"  
  
"How could I after that?," she replied, turning her head slightly to kiss Steve's chest before continuing," It's just that it's been a long time since I let myself feel anything for anyone. My life may be interesting and sometimes exciting, but it isn't exactly conducive to sustaining a long term relationship."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Steve with feeling, "Most of the girls I meet can't hack the fact that I'm a cop." He bent to bestow a gentle kiss on her hair and continued, "Let's get some sleep, I've set my alarm for just before the next guard change is due so we can make sure of the timings."  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Steve fought against the insistence of the noise in his ear. He reached up and switched the alarm off aware, at the same time, that it hadn't disturbed Sam and that she was still asleep. He carefully disentangled himself from her embrace and padded across the wooden floor to the window that overlooked the jail. Sure enough, the guard change happened right on time although Steve noticed that a one also appeared from the back of the jail.  
  
"Hmm," he thought , " better tell Sam about that later."  
  
Over in the bed Sam became aware that her warm comforter had gone missing and she turned over to see where he was. The vision that her eyes beheld caused the breath to catch in her throat. They had been allocated a corner room in the boarding house, which meant that there windows on two of the four walls. Steve was looking out of one ,whilst through the other the bright yellow moon, still high in the sky, deposited its rays into the room illuminating the magnificent naked body silhouetted there. Steve heard Sam's intake of breath and turned to face her, causing her breathing to suspend itself altogether and the blanket she had gathered round her to slip out of her grasp. Steve's mouth curled up in appreciation and he slowly, majestically walked forwards and re-joined Sam underneath the blanket.  
  
******************  
  
Sam woke up with a start and for a while lay trying to figure out where she was and what it was that she was resting on. Remembrance came back slowly and a contented smile curved on her face. Shifting her head slightly she looked up into the face of the man in whose arms she lay cocooned. Boy, was he something! As if aware of her scrutiny Steve opened his eyes and said, " Morning," in that deep, sexy voice that Sam had come to adore.  
  
"Good morning," she replied, surreptitiously attempting to slide out of Steve's embrace because, if she stayed there, she knew what would happen. Today was a new day and , however gorgeous and tempting Steve was, they had a job to complete.  
  
Steve realised what Sam was attempting to do and reluctantly let her go. He did not, however, avert his eyes as she slid out of bed and began to dress. As she was pulling her top on they both heard a soft scraping sound and a knock on the door. Moving over to the door Sam opened it up to find a jug of hot water sat on the floor outside their room. Bringing it back in, Sam poured some of the water into the bowl on the wash stand and quickly freshened herself up. By the time she was finished Steve had arisen and had put on his underwear and trousers, leaving his upper body naked so that he too could freshen up. Sitting back down on the bed Sam watched him complete his ablutions and pull on his shirt. He turned and said, "Okay, so what shall we do today?"  
  
"The longer we are here," Sam said," the more chance there is that someone will figure out that we are not who we say we are. We need to get Anise and get out of here today."  
  
"I agree," Steve sat down on the bed, the springs groaning under the added weight, " looking at the timing of the guard changes, there should be one due at about lunchtime. That means there won't be many people about. That should give us a decent window of opportunity."  
  
"Absolutely," Sam was impressed at Steve's grasp of the situation, "now all we need is a plan to get in, get out and get away."  
  
Steve walked across to the window, looked out and said ,"We either need to take the guards out simultaneously or get the second one to come looking for the first round the back of the jail."  
  
"How though?" Sam thought out loud.  
  
"The simplest way is often always the best. We'll incapacitate the guy at the back. You run round and get the one at the front to go look and them we'll zap him. Looking at the building there shouldn't be much problem in getting in to free Anise and then get the hell out of Dodge."  
  
"It might just work," Sam smiled up at Steve, "You've done this before."  
  
"Once or twice ma'am," Steve grinned in return.  
  
For the rest of the morning they idled their time away waiting for lunch and their rescue attempt.  
  
***************  
  
Jack and Jesse were in a similar position. Sam had contacted Jack after breakfast and told him the plan.  
  
"So it's 09.00 now. They intend to break Anise out at approx. 13.00. It took them three hours to get to the town, according to Sam, so they should be with us by 16.00," Jack spoke into his communicator, relaying all the information to Jacob.  
  
"That's great Jack. Keep your communicator open so I can keep a lock on you and when you're ready I'll ring you up."  
  
"Will do Jacob."  
  
"Jack?" it was Jesse, with a question on his mind.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If we packed up and made our way towards the town, it would cut down the time that Steve, Sam and Anise would be on their own. It would also mean that Jacob could ring us us quicker."  
  
Looking at Jesse with admiration Jack said, "Steve and the doc were right about you, you've got brains. Okay, we'll pack up and move out at 13.00 and we'll meet them halfway."  
  
****************  
  
By the time that CJ and Dion had arrived home from school Amanda and Daniel were out on the veranda sipping iced tea. The boys got on very well with Daniel and insisted that he stay and have dinner with them. CJ even persuaded Daniel to read him a night-time story. Long after the boys had gone to bed and were asleep Amanda and Daniel sat close together on her cream coloured sofa talking and cuddling until, like earlier, their feelings began to overtake them and they retired to Amanda's bedroom. She awoke the next morning, like Sam millions of miles across the galaxy, in the arms of a handsome man. Stretching, her foot came into contact with Daniel's calf muscle.. As her nails scraped down the back of his leg, Daniel flinched and pulled his leg away muttering, "Ow."  
  
"Sorry Daniel," Amanda apologised, " I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's one of the nicer ways that I have been woken up over the past few years," he replied wryly, never taking his sleepy eyes off her face for a second.  
  
She smile and said, "I'll take that as a compliment sir. Now, I , just get up, the boys will be  
  
Waking soon."  
  
Throwing back the covers she made her way to the bathroom with Daniel continuing to watch her progress. She switched on the shower and was just about to step in when an arm around her waist stopped her with her foot in mid-air. Turning, she looked at Daniel who said, "Scrub your back ma'am?"  
  
"Please," Amanda almost purred her response, pulling Daniel in after her.  
  
It was quite a while later as they made their way down for breakfast, beating CJ and Dion by a hairsbreadth. Both boys were delighted to see Daniel still there and Amanda sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they were still young enough not to question exactly where Daniel had spent the night. After a happy, sometimes riotous, breakfast Amanda and Daniel made their way to the hospital, while Amanda's mother dropped the boys off at their respective schools. Anyone who was near Amanda's lab that morning would have been privileged to see her passionate parting from the extremely good looking stranger who spent most of his time in with the mystery patients' room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Mark entered Amanda's lab to find her sitting on one of the high stools holding onto either side of a microscope staring, with a dreamy expression on her face, into the middle distance. It was only after he had spoken her name for the third time that she managed to drag herself back to the present.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark, what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing……..yet," Mark replied, "I seemed to be having enough trouble simply getting your attention."  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking," she replied.  
  
"Very pleasant thoughts if the look on your face is anything to go by," Mark commented with a smile on his face. He paused and then continued, " How did the picnic go?"  
  
A tinge crept up Amanda's face, "We had a really good time, thanks Mark."  
  
"Pleased to hear it," Mark said as he looked at his watch, I just wanted to let you know that I've got to go back to the warehouse later on today to pick up the intrepid explorers. Come by later on if you like," as he turned to leave.  
  
"Will do Mark, " said Amanda.  
  
****************  
  
Deciding to leave their bags behind them, Sam and Steve left their room and went outside to await the guard change. Their bags had nothing in them anymore, anything of use was tucked into various parts of their clothing and they felt that it would have looked odd for them to be carrying their bags about. As the time for the guard change approached Sam and Steve, draped their arms around each other and exchanging occasional kisses, made their way along the main thoroughfare. There were a few people around and after making sure that no-one was looking, they ducked into an alleyway that led towards the jail. Once out of sight, they dropped all pretence of a loving couple and each drew out a weapon from their waistbands. Hugging the side of the buildings they slowly drew near to the back wall of the jail. Sam checked that the guard was on his own, poked her zat gun around the corner of the building , took aim and fired. The guard silently collapsed, in a blue haze, onto the floor. As soon as Sam had fired Steve ran to the guard and hid him in a nearby clump of bushes. Sam tucked her gun back into her waistband and moved to the front of the building. As she turned the and became visible to the second guard he stood and lifted his hands to point a crossbow in her direction. Same held her hands up in front of her, "Don't shoot," she said, "I think something has happened to the guard at the back there. My husband and I were trying to find somewhere quiet and we found him. He's unconscious. Come quickly!" she urged.  
  
She had injected just the right mix of embarrassment and panic into her voice to be totally believable and it would have taken a better man that the guard proved to be to have doubted her. Following Sam round to the back of the building and the first thing they saw was a figure slumped on the ground. It did not seem to occur to him that the figure on the ground was taller and more muscular than his fellow guard. Rushing to the prone body, he bent down to check. The next thing Sam saw was a blue haze envelop the man as Steve shot him from underneath his body where he had hidden the zat gun. Rising quickly to his feet Steve quickly hid the second man next to the first in the bushes.  
  
They now turned their attention towards the building. Luck was with them, thre was a barred window at the back of the building, just to the right of where they were standing. Looking out through the bars was the person they had been sent to rescue, Anise. As Sam came into her line of sight he said, "Major Carter, I am pleased to see you, " she looked around and continued, " Where is Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"He's waiting outside the town in case we need back up," explained Sam, "Stand back."  
  
Anise took the advice and stood away from the window. Sam and Steve raised their weapons and fired simultaneously. The bars glowed briefly and then disappeared. Almost immediately  
  
Anise appeared in the gap, her torso already halfway out. Hooking his hands under her arms, Steve hauled Anise the rest of the way and stood her down on the floor. Sam felt a little pang as she noticed the appraising look that Anise gave Steve. However, she felt much better when Steve turned from Anise to send a gentle smile and a wink in her direction. Together, the three managed to exit the town without being seen. Once they were on the road, keeping to the overgrown edges all the time, Sam contacted Jack.  
  
"That's great Sam," Jack was pleased that everything had gone to plan. He explained to Sam what he and Jesse were doing concluding, " So we should meet you about halfway. Jacob knows what we are doing and I am keeping my communicator open so that he can get a lock on us as quickly as we may need."  
  
"Jack," cautioned Sam, " they keep a guard stationed behind a tree just by a large field of red flowers. Keep an eye out for him."  
  
"Will do, "replied Jack, "We'll meet you there then."  
  
"That is an excellent place to meet, Major Carter, "commented Anise, "for that is the very plant that I was sent here to get."  
  
Surprisingly, given their previous encounters with the Tok'ra in general and Anise in particular, their journey to the meeting point was uneventful. Turing the final corner they came across Jack and Jesse sitting on the ground, very much at their ease, underneath a large tree. The guard was tied up, gagged and bound on the ground next to them. Seeing them Jack flashed a grin in their direction , "Hiya kids! Good journey?" he looked across at Anise and said, with noticeably less enthusiasm, "Anise."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, it is good to see you again," she replied.  
  
"Mmmm, " Jack replied unconvinced, "I guess I'd better call Jacob."  
  
"Not just yet Colonel," Anise interrupted.  
  
Raising his eyes to the sky Jack said, "I knew it! Nothing is ever simple with you is it? What are we going to do, storm the town, take their firstborn hostage?"  
  
"Only if that is what you wish Colonel," Anise replied, her expression and tone of voice neutral, "I simply wish to walk across to those flowers and take a few samples so that out scientists can analyse their properties."  
  
Jesse laughed but hastily turned it into a cough as Jack turned an irritated glower his way. In the time that it took for this by-play to occur, Anise had plucked some plants from their stems and was on her way back to stand next to Sam.  
  
"You may contact Selmack now," she said.  
  
"Thanks so much," Jack was sarcastic. Lifting his communicator her said, "Jacob? O'Neill here. Five to beam up."  
  
"Very funny Jack," came Jacob's disembodied voice, "Stand close together."  
  
Needing no second bidding Steve closed the gap between Sam and himself, placing his hands on her hips. This gesture was not lost on Jack and Jesse, who grinned at each other. Nor was the fact that Sam didn't push his hands away but relaxed back against him. It was only as they re-materialised on the ship that Sam stood upright and Steve's hands dropped to his sides, although not before Jacob noticed. His eyes narrowed and he was determined to have a word with his daughter before they reached Earth.  
  
The journey back was, like the rescue, quiet and uneventful . Anise spent much of her time telling Jacob about her mission leaving him with very little chance to talk to Sam. Jesse pelted Steve with question after question about the town, the rescue and, most importantly, how he and Sam had got on. Steve was forthcoming about the town and the rescue, but less so about Sam. Jesse grinned at him saying, " I get it. Red light area huh?"  
  
Aware that Jesse was well aware of his modus operandi when it came to women Steve returned the grin and replied, "Yeah, red light."  
  
Sam, meanwhile, was also getting the third degree from Jack, only in a far less subtle manner.  
  
"C'mon Sam, spill the beans," he cajoled, " it's perfectly obvious something happened between the two of you. I can see it in your face."  
  
"Jack, whatever did or didn't happen between me and Steve has absolutely no bearing on the mission. Back off." Sam was firm.  
  
Jack looked at Sam and, for one of the few times in his life, backed off.  
  
****************  
  
Mark finished his shift early and made his way to the abandoned warehouse. Parking the car he walked towards he building, carefully opened the door and stepped in. The enormous room was exactly as he had left it 48 hours earlier. Looking at his watch Mark saw that he was still a little early and sat down on one of the tables to wait. Half an hour later the communicator that Jack had left with him crackled into life.  
  
"Doc?" came a voice.  
  
Lifting the device a little uncertainly to his mouth, "I'm here," he replied.  
  
"Okay stand back doc, we'll be down shortly."  
  
***************  
  
Turning to Jacob Jack said, " So, here we are again. SG1 effetc, yet another, flawless rescue mission."  
  
"The Tok'ra are in your debt Colonel O'Neill, " responded Jacob.  
  
"Enough to share some of technology with us?" Jack quipped, more in hope than expectation.  
  
His only reply was a look of disdain from Jacob and Anise. Sam grinned appreciatively. She knew how frustrated Jack was at, what he saw as, the Tok'ra lack of co-operation. She was also relieved at getting away without enduring the expected inquisition from her father. Seeing her face, which clearly reflected her thoughts, Jacob leaned over and said, "We'll talk about the mission Sam. Soon."  
  
"Let's go guys," Jack's voice cut through all the chatter. He lifted the communicator and said, "Stand by doc, here we come."  
  
*****************  
  
Once again Mark was fascinated to see the transportation rings in action. As they disappeared he was relieved to see the four people that he expected – Jack, Sam, Jesse and most importantly Steve. Jesse was wearing the most enormous grin he had ever seen. Hurrying across the expanse towards him Jesse exclaimed, "It has been so cool. Travelling in hyperspace to another galaxy!"  
  
Laughing Mark patter Jesse on the shoulder and said, "Calm down Jess. You can tell me all about it back at the house later." He looked across at Steve and said, in a calm voice that fooled no-one least of all Steve, "Good to see you back in one piece son."  
  
Steve, knowing exactly how much his dad would have worried over the past two days smiled and replied, "It's good to be back."  
  
*************  
  
Amanda, like Mark, had finished her shift early and made her way to Teal'cs room. Daniel opened the door in answer to her knock and smiled warmly at the sight of her. Stepping into the room Amanda's eyes widened as she saw, for the first time, Teal'c dressed and upright. He was huge and even managed to make Steve seem borderline weedy.  
  
"As you can see Teal'c has recovered, "Janet said, " so he will be able to travel back with us."  
  
"That's great news. You can all come to Mark's house this evening. He has gone to pick the others up and we're to meet him there later."  
  
"It is to be hoped that the mission proceeded according to plan," Teal'c commented.  
  
"I'm sure that if there had been a problem, Mark would have let me know," Amanda assured them.  
  
"Shall we go?" Daniel asked, standing by the door.  
  
***************  
  
Part 8  
  
Dropping Sam and Jack off at their hotel, so that they could freshen up, Mark then swung by Jesse's condo so that he could do the same. All agreed to meet at the beach house later that evening. As Mark pulled the car into the drive and brought it to a halt, Steve hopped out and walked around the side of the house onto the beach. Puzzled, Mark followed him. By the time that he, too, had skirted the house and reached the beach Steve was already a good few metres away from their boundary fence, sitting on the sandy hillock where he always went when he needed to think. Slowly, Mark trudged his way across the sand leaving irregular footprints in his wake. Sitting down next to his son Mark gave him a look of concern saying,  
  
"Are you okay son? I thought that the mission was a success."  
  
Leaning down Steve picked up a handful of sand and let the millions of grains trickle through his fingers. For a few minutes he sat in silent contemplation of the ocean then, giving himself a mental shake he looked across at his dad and said, "I'm sorry dad. I guess I needed to feel the sand and see the ocean.," he paused for a moment then continued with a trace of wonder in his voice that Mark hadn't heard there for years, "I'm trying to make sense of what has happened over the past few days. What we actually did on the planet wasn't very different from undercover operations that I have been involved with before. It's trying to get my head around the fact that we travelled millions of miles in a matter of hours and spent a couple of days on an alien planet. My view of the world will never be the same again. I've always felt that we were a small part of something bigger, but I never realised how small we actually are."  
  
"It's always difficult when our pre-conceived notions are turned on their head Steve," Mark spoke softly, "Don't try to force an understanding. Let it come to you as and when it will, that way it will make much more sense."  
  
"I guess so," Steve still sounded a little unsure.  
  
"Why don't you catch a couple of hours sleep before everyone arrives," Mark suggested standing up, " I'll call Bob's and get them to send some food over."  
  
Agreeing to Mark's suggestion Steve wandered back across the sand and entered the downstairs unit that was his private domain. Stripping his clothes off he headed for the shower. Standing under it he let the water cascade over his body , the warmth soothing him. Turning the water off Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and meandered, a little sleepily thanks to the water, back into his bedroom. Drying himself off he slid between the freshly laundered sheets and was asleep in seconds. He didn't even hear the car carrying Daniel, Amanda, Janet and Teal'c arrive about an hour later. Mark opened the door in response to the doorbell and let them in. As they reached the top of the stairs Amanda looked around asking, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"I dropped Jack and Sam at their hotel, Jesse is at home and Steve is downstairs taking a nap."  
  
"We would not have arrived so early had we known that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would not be here, we are intruding," Teal'c commented.  
  
"Nonsense," Mark retorted, " I enjoy having visitors. Go and sit outside while I get us all something to drink.  
  
Mark made his way to the kitchen and Amanda guided the other three out onto the deck.  
  
"This is a beautiful place," Janet enthused as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"It is indeed picturesque," agreed Teal'c.  
  
*****************  
  
After telling Jack that she'd come back at 7pm Sam had disappeared into her own room. She had two very good reasons. Firstly, she wanted to avoid any cross questioning by Jack which , now that they were alone, would be sure to start again. She also needed time to think. To clear her head. Sam couldn't ever remember acting like she had done with Steve with any other man in her life. It shocked her and she needed time to assimilate her feelings.  
  
Entering his room Jack went straight to the phone to speak to General Hammond.  
  
"Good afternoon Colonel O'Neill. I take it that our friend was safely liberated and everyone has returned home in one piece."  
  
"That we did sir," corroborated Jack, " Anise was her usual gracious self and, of course, there was absolutely NO sign of any Tok'ra technology coming our way as a thank you for pulling her butt out of the fire."  
  
"Hmph," General Hammond was well aware of Jack's feelings towards the Tok'ra in general and Anise in particular, "So is Teal'c recovered enough to travel back?"  
  
"He's fine General. Junior did it's usual excellent job. We will travel back tomorrow, I'll book us on the earliest flight. This evening we have an invitation to dinner."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
" The father of the cop who came with us. He's invited us to his beach house this evening," Jack's voice took on it's usual world weary tone and continued, " Somehow I don't think I'd be able to get Carter on a plane today. Not before she's said a proper goodbye to Steve."  
  
"Really?" General Hammond was intrigued, " That should make for an interesting debrief session when you get back."  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed, "We'll see you tomorrow sir."  
  
Promptly at 7 Sam knocked on Jack's door and, picking up his jacket, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Ready to go Carter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Sam responded, " I checked with the hospital and we should find Teal'c and Daniel there already."  
  
****************  
  
Steve slowly woke up with the remnants of a very nice dream about Sam hovering on the edge of his consciousness and he smiled to himself. The sound of talking gradually penetrated his brain and, getting up, he dressed and wandered up the outside staircase onto the decking. The sight that greeted his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Two sights actually. One was Amanda sitting next to a bespectacled man, her hand resting intimately on his knee. Steve's eyebrows raised, he hadn't seen Amanda that close to a man since Ron Wagner. The other sight that caused Steve's eyebrows to raise even further was Teal'c. The last time he had seen Teal'c was when he was unconscious and flat out which had effectively camouflaged his size. Mark noticed Steve's reaction and grinned to himself. "Hi son, had a good rest?" he called.  
  
" Yeah, thanks," Steve responded.  
  
"Let me introduce our guests. This is Daniel. Janet Frasier and this is Teal'c," with each name Mark gestured to the person and Steve smiled in their direction.  
  
"It's good to meet you," he said. Turning his gaze on Teal'c he continued, "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, the last time I saw you you were out cold."  
  
"That is true," said Teal'c, "but my symbiot was able to deal with my injuries and I am now fully recovered."  
  
At that moment the front door bell rang again and Steve said, "I'll get it."  
  
Walking through the lounge Steve was aware of a flutter in his stomach at the thought that it might be Sam at the front door. He opened it and the smile that was hovering on his face faded a little when he realised it was only Jesse. "Oh hi Jess," he said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "Come on in."  
  
"It's good to see you too partner," Jesse said, walking past his friend and on into the house before saying over his shoulder, "I'd leave the door open if I were you, Jack and Sam just pulled up in a taxi."  
  
A beam of pleasure suffused Steve's face as he turned back to the door just as Sam and Jack began to ascend the outside steps. As they reached him Steve stepped back to allow Jack to pass on into the house and as Sam reached him, leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips saying, "Hi."  
  
Despite all her good intentions and strict instructions to the contrary, Sam felt her body draw closer to Steve as she returned the kiss. Neither of them saw Jack smother a large grin as he turned to head in the direction of the conversation that he heard from outside.  
  
"Hi kids!" he announced his presence to the gathering on the deck, "Daddy's home!"  
  
"It is good to see you O'Neill," Teal'c said.  
  
Daniel and Janet also added their greetings. Daniel looked past Jack and asked, "Where's Sam?"  
  
"She's catching up with Steve," he grinned, looking across at Jesse, "you know how that is!"  
  
"Ooooohhhhhhh yes," returned Jesse, "I do indeed."  
  
Daniel, looking from Jack to Jesse and back again, said, "Is there something you know that we don't?"  
  
"Probably about as much as you know that we don't," quipped Jack taking note, for the first time, of how close Daniel and Amanda were sitting.  
  
Steve and Sam came through the door at this point, saving Daniel from any further embarrassment.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the evening that followed. For Mark it was good to have Steve and Jesse back safely. For SG1 it was good to be able to just kick back and enjoy themselves, without worrying about the Goa'uld for one evening. All too soon, at least for four people there, the evening came to an end. Jack telephoned for a cab to take them back to their hotel. Whilst they waited for it to arrive Steve took Sam for a short walk along the beach in one direction with Amanda and Daniel walking in the other.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you," Steve murmured in Sam's ear as he gently nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Steve," she replied.  
  
"Can I come to see you off tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"That would be nice. Our flight is 2pm from LAX."  
  
"I'll pick you up from the hotel at 12.00 then," and lowered his head to catch Sam's mouth with his own.  
  
Further along the beach much the same activity and conversation was taking place. Daniel and Amanda were locked in a tight embrace from which neither of them wished to emerge.  
  
It was only Jack's voice echoing across the beach that brought the four of them, reluctantly, back to the present.  
  
After SG1 had departed, Amanda, Steve, Jesse and Mark moved inside to drink a final cup of coffee of the evening.  
  
"Mark," said Amanda, "would it be okay if I took a couple of hours tomorrow to see Daniel off at the airport?"  
  
"Sure honey, no problem," Mark responded, "why don't you go with Steve?"  
  
Steve looked up sharply. Even after all these years, it still surprised him how well his father could read him. "I guess I'll have to hire a people carrier for the day," looking at Amanda he continued, "I'll pick you up at CG about 11.30 okay?"  
  
"Fine," Amanda replied.  
  
The next day found Steve and Amanda arrive at the hotel with plenty of time to spare. Entering the lobby, Steve asked the receptionist to ring through to Sam's room. Putting the receiver back down she looked up and said, "Your friends will be out shortly sir. If you'd like to take a seat."  
  
They didn't have long to wait and in a short space of time they were on their way to LAX.  
  
**************  
  
Luggage safely stowed, Steve and Sam, Daniel and Amanda wandered off to find some small measure of privacy in which to say goodbye.  
  
Steve and Sam had found a quiet spot just out of sight of the departure lounge. Steve linked his hands behind Sam's back and drew her to him. Leaning down he kissed Sam with a passion that left her holding onto the lapels of his jacket. "I really don't want to go Steve, but I must. Apart from anything else I am a serving officer in the military and they would take a dim view if I didn't turn up back in Colorado."  
  
"I know," Steve said, cupping her face with both hands, "but I will miss you. Maybe on your next leave we could spend some time together."  
  
"That would be great," Sam said.  
  
Just then SG1's flight was called and they moved back to join the others.  
  
Daniel and Amanda had wandered out onto the observation platform. Turning to Daniel, Amanda said, "This has been the most incredible couple of days that I have experienced in a long long time. I just wish it didn't have to come to an end."  
  
"Me either," Daniel wrapped his arms around Amanda and, like Steve, reduced her to a quivering mass with the fervour of his kisses, "Can I come back sometime to visit?"  
  
"I'll be offended if you don't," Amanda joked.  
  
Like Steve and Sam, it was only hearing his flight being called that caused Daniel to let Amanda go.  
  
When all seven were back in one place Jack turned to Steve and said, "Steve, it has been a pleasure to get to know you and I know where to come if we ever need help in the future."  
  
"You realise that Jesse will want to come too?  
  
"I know and he would be more than welcome," chuckled Jack, "Come on guys, time to go."  
  
As they passed through the doors to the departure lounge both Sam and Daniel turned back to flash final smiles at Steve and Amanda.  
  
Standing on the observation platform a few minutes later, Steve and Amanda watched SG1's flight take off. They kept their eyes on the plane until it was a small speck in the distance and then with sad smiles, turned away.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
